


Many Faces of C.B.

by minseokuals



Series: So I’m in love with my best friend! [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a whipped for his best friend, Character(s) of Color, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/F, M/M, More tags to be added, POV Third Person, Sarcasm will definitely be a thing, Semi-Serious, Semi-funny?, This is about to be confusing, but can't come to terms with it, fuckboy!changbin, m/m - Freeform, playboy!changbin, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokuals/pseuds/minseokuals
Summary: Where Changbin is involved with many women but is deep down in love with his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Heart racing, palms sweating and heavy breathing. Changbin was far from okay, this was the most important moment in his life. Every decision he makes will seal his fate forever. This is a life or death situation.

Changbin was two seconds away from beating his game until Jisung jumped over and plopped on the couch. Everything happened so fast, the television read "Game Over", the game controller went flying and Changbin slapped his best friend of five years on the back of his head. In response, Jisung began laughing uncontrollably while Changbin turned the game system off and flopped back on the shared couch and played on his phone. After a while, Jisung fixed his composure and laid on the latter's lap. "What did I do to deserve that? I was just coming in to inform you that your little girlfriend keeps texting me about you."

Just the word “girlfriend” made Changbin gag. “She’s not my girlfriend, Han. We just hooked up a few times and hung out as friends like once or twice.” Changbin’s response caused another laughing fit to come out of Jisung. “You’re hilarious. Did you know that? You guys went out to eat a few times. Do you know how many times you texted me to put your food away?”

“She was hungry and I was hungry. Plus you should always replenish after a session.”

The entire apartment went silent and Jisung’s face fell completely. “You’re disgusting. I didn’t want to know that.” Changbin scoffed in response. “Anyways,” Jisung started while going to the kitchen, “please tell your little friend to stop texting me about you, it’s getting creepy.”

“What is she texting you about? Did she figure out I blocked her?” Changbin asked nonchalantly.

“You little whore,” Jisung fake gasped. “You made her fall for you and this is what you do in the end?” 

“I mean, I didn’t do it on purpose like I usually do. I told her I wanted nothing serious and she agreed that she didn’t either. Not my fault I’m that likable.”

“You’re a whore,” Jisung started. 

“But you love me, so hush.” Changbin made his way into the kitchen and placed his arm around Jisung’s shoulders. “Why are you standing here with the popcorn just chilling in the microwave un-popped?”

“I’m texting your girlfriend that your service has been cut off so you’ll meet her at the shaved ice stand by the park. Okay? Okay.” Jisung pushed Changbin to the front door, placed his hat over his head, and placed his keys in his hands. “Have fun! Make sure you bring me something back.”

Putting his shoes on, Changbin started mumbling to himself, “You dirty-“

“Love you, bye!” Jisung yells before slamming his room door shut.

Changbin was tempted to go somewhere else instead of meeting with his so called girlfriend, but realized that she has Jisung’s number, so in the end he decided against it.

On his way out the apartment, Changbin ran into their neighbor, Chan. “Hey Binnie, he said with his back facing him, “are you about to go meet with one of your little lady friends?”

Changbin groaned in response, “I wasn’t planning on seeing her anymore until Jisung decided to text her and set up a date.”

“Or,” Chan started while pushing Changbin in a different direction from his destination, “you could tag with me to meet with some friends I haven’t seen since high school.” Chan stopped walking, making Changbin run straight into his back. “Before you say no, I’ll buy you food.”

“I was going to say yes anyway, I literally cannot stand that girl,” Changbin laughed out loud. 

“If you hate her so much why did you keep on seeing her?” Chan questioned while looking around at the street signs. “Wait, do you know where Sunset street is?”

“It’s like two blocks away, by that park you found that boy’s dog at. And to answer your question-“ Changbin started.

“Binnie!”

“Oh my god, Chan walk faster and don’t turn around.” Changbin grabbed Chan’s arm and sped walk away from the familiar voice. 

“Is that her?” Chan asked while laughing. 

Changbin heard the loud voice in the distance getting further away and walked even faster, practically dragging Chan behind him. “It sure is, so hurry up. I really don’t want to hang out with her.”

“You know if we walk any faster she’s going to realize it really is you and it’ll be the end for the both of us. Jisung will literally have my neck if he found out I took you with me again.” Chan finally regained his balance and pointed towards a crowd of people. “If you truly want to lose her, we should go blend in with them.”

The voice began to sound like it was getting both louder and closer, “Binnie is that you?” 

“I’m about to do something really gay, so don’t freak out. Okay?” Changbin stopped running and grabbed Chan’s hand interlocking their fingers and decreased the space between them. These actions alone made Chan start to chuckle, “This isn’t gay, Binnie, you do things like this with Jisung all the time.”

“Shhhh!” Changbin whispers while placing his index finger over Chan’s lips. “I’m going to get caught if you say our names.” By the time they got to the crowd, Changbin no longer heard the loud voice from behind them. He quickly increased the space between himself and Chan again as they made their way through the large group of people. “By the way,” he started, “it’s different with Jisung. We’re just really close friends. Anyways, where exactly are we meeting your friends?” Changbin questioned trying to change the topic. 

“That little diner that Diana took us took us to for a celebration after that big project.” 

Changbin searches through his mind for a face that matches the name, but found absolutely nothing. “Was her hair curly? And I don’t mean curly like your cheap curls, but actually curly?”

Chan gasped dramatically, “I’m hurt that you would even insult me like that. But yes, her hair was curly and to her shoulders.” Changbin hummed, indicating that he was trying to figure out who this girl was. “I’m done trying to match a name with this face, it’s exhausting.”

“Or you’re just exhausted from running away from your last little play thing. By the way, we’re here.” Chan stopped picking on Changbin and swung the restaurant door open. “We’re gonna sit at a booth, there’s like five of us,” Chan informed Changbin on the way to the booth in the back.

“Do I know any of these people?” Changbin asked while getting situated in the seat. “I think you only know Minho, that one cute guy who wears glasses.” In response, Changbin began to choke on air, “I don’t know about cute, but he is attractive.”

“Who’s attractive? Me? I know.” Minho suddenly popped up behind Changbin and smiled at Chan. “Hey Chris.”

“Chris?” Changbin chuckled. “Isn’t that your-“

A female voice suddenly interrupted Changbin's booming voice, “English name. I like it better than your Korean one.” The owner of the voice confused the small group of guys, and earned a smirk from Chan. “Thanks Diana, are you just getting off?”

“Hey guys and yeah I just got off. Also Minho, I haven’t seen you since like last year, I missed you." Diana smiled while hugging his head. “And hello Changbin. I see you don’t have a girl attached to your hip this time.”

“One would've been attached to my hip, if I didn't start running," Changbin mumbled gaining a laugh from Chan. "That is not how we lost her, but go off I guess."

"Oh! Please inform the audience, Chris. How exactly did you guys escape this one?" Minho asked with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. "Wait," Diana started, this has happened before?" Changbin rolled his eyes, "I did not tag along to be bullied by your friends, Chan." 

"We weren't bullying you. At least I wasn't," Minho said while staring at Diana. "I actually was bullying you," Diana finished. "I was just being nosey. It's always something new with you and your love life," Minho said while shoving Diana's shoulder. Changbin rolled his eyes in response for the second time since they sat down. Diana took notice of Changbin getting annoyed and started to smirk, "Anyways, Chris who are you texting?"

"The rest of the guys to see where they are. You can stay if you want, we're probably just going to hang out here and at the park down the street for a few hours." 

"No, it's okay. This seems like a guy thing," Diana started. "Because it is," Changbin finished. 

"Plus it seems like someone doesn't want me here, so I'll take that as my cue to leave." With that being said, Diana got up from the table, hugged Chan and Minho goodbye and left. 

"What did Diana do to you Changbin?" Minho questioned. "I'm just surprised he didn't flirt with her like he usually flirts with other girls," Chan laughed.

"Okay. First of all, Chan, I don't flirt." Changbin replied while taking his vibrating phone out of his pocket. "And second of all, she's a demon." As soon as the words came out of his mouth Changbin gasped loudly and shoved his phone in Minho and Chan's faces. "See she is a demon!" Chan pushed Changbin's phone away from his face, "What exactly am I looking at?" 

"It just looks like you're on a normal date?" Minho questioned. "That's the point guys. I don't go on date's and look at the caption," Changbin was practically letting the entire diner know his business. "Changbin," Chan sighed, "what does the caption say?"

Changbin sat regularly in his seat and placed his arms on the table while interlocking his fingers together. "Once I tell you what the caption says and my history with Diana, you may look at me a little weird and you might never talk to your friend again."

"Seems like we came just in time!" One person yelled, making the other person following behind him laugh. They both took a seat next to Changbin and he looked at Chan with a confused look on his face. "Okay so, the one who just yelled and is sitting to your right is Woojin. The one to your left is Hyunjin, the boy whose dog I found." Chan answered Changbin's confused look and put out his hand indicating for him to start his explanation.

"I'm Changbin. I'm also pretty sure Chan spoke about me a few times. Okay so, to start with the caption it says, 'We all know Seo has many female friends, but he's always the same with them. Makes me wonder if there is a special someone?' Don't ask me how I know it's her, that part comes next."

"And this is on twitter, correct?" Minho asked. Changbin nodded his head yes to agree. "Who are we talking about again? We didn't get to hear your little intro statement," Hyunjin asked. 

"Diana, I'm pretty sure you all know her pretty well. I'm also going to mention my best friend, so pay attention. Alright so-"

"Wait anymore questions?" Woojin asked and everyone shook their heads no. "Anymore interruptions?" Everyone mumbled a quiet no, and Woojin ushered Changbin to continue. "Alright so, before I transferred schools and moved into my apartment with Jisung, I met Diana at some party and we hit it off and was hanging out the whole night. What I didn't know before I actually met her is that she already knew who I was because of my.....uh," Changbin paused for a second before whispering, "because of my history around the school." 

Changbin paused again and looked at all the guys making sure they caught on to what he was saying, then he continued. "Basically I got really drunk and started confusing her with someone else, calling her their name and hugging up all over her. Then I sorta confessed to her, thinking it was the person I wanted to confess to." After his statement, Chan started to snicker like he was holding back his laugh, which caused Minho and everyone else to burst out laughing.

"Wait." Hyunjin was trying to understand the situation all the way but was too busy laughing with everyone. "Please shutup," Changbin asked repeatedly, "I'm not done and Hyunjin has a question."

The laughing continued for a minute longer before Hyunjin threw a balled up napkin at Minho. "Whew. Okay, sorry. You can ask your question sweetie." 

"That's ugly, don't call me that," Hyunjin laughed and proceeded to ask Changbin his question. "What does her knowing you have to do with the story?" Chan raised his hand, "I can answer that." 

"Shhhh." Minho put his hand over Chan's mouth, "This isn't your story to tell. Please continue Changbin."

"It would've been fine if he told it, since he's heard it a thousand times already. But I was dating one of her close friends and kinda fucked up. Hence why I had a reputation. What I did was unforgivable and Diana literally started to hate me more than her friend did.”

“Wait, before you continue,” Woojin interrupted, “Was this close friend named Trinity?” Changbin hummed in agreement. “So what I’m trying to get at is, Diana knows something that nobody else knows and she’s going on social media about it now.”

“Our Diana?” Hyunjin asked. “The same Diana that works at this diner?” Changbin nodded his head in response and looked around at the table waiting for someone to break the silence. Chan looked like he had something he had to say, but Minho still had his mouth covered until he realized and moved his hand. 

Chan cleared his throat and licked his lips, “Your hand tastes salty Minho. But I’m pretty sure we are all wondering why doesn’t your own best friend know about your crush.” 

“Actually,” Minho started. “I’m wondering who this crush is. You and I go to the same school so is it someone there?” Everyone looked at Changbin expecting an answer, but he just sat there sipping on his ice water looking around. Woojin was about to speak but was interrupted by Changbin’s loud ringtone. “Oh! Who’s Jisungie?” Woojin asked grinning. 

Chan started to snicker again, “You’re in deep shit now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going to be in deep shit too once I tell Jisung it’s your fault that I flaked out,” Changbin answered the phone and put it on speaker for everyone to hear. ”Seo, I’m going to beat your ass. Why didn’t you meet up with Mia?”

“Hi Jisungie,” Woojin cooed into the phone causing everyone, except Changbin, to laugh. “Wait who? What? Jisungie? Where’s Changbin?” Everyone was too busy laughing, so Changbin took it as an opportunity to take his best friend off of speaker before someone else said something to make matters worse. “I’m here Jisung, I got sidetracked and ran into Chan, sorry.” During the entire time Changbin was on the phone, the guys at the table could hear Jisung yelling at him, although he wasn’t on speaker phone anymore.

When Changbin hung up and threw his head back, the entire table waited in silence until someone said something. It took Minho to say something to ease the tension, “It’s like you two are married.” 

“Or it’s like Jisung is the mother and Changbin is the son,” Hyunjin added. “Does he scold you a lot?” Woojin asked. Chan raised his hand while blocking Minho’s from covering his mouth again, “I can answer that.” Changbin signaled for Chan to continue. “Since we live literally a second apart, they’re always yelling in the house. I mainly hear Jisung yelling at him about bringing girls over though.”

“Chan!” Changbin exclaimed. “All you had to do was say yes or no, not expose me.” Chan shrugged, “The opportunity was there so I took it.” Woojin sighed, “This is why Minho covered your mouth last time.”

“Bringing girls over for what though?” Hyunjin questioned. Chan was getting ready to open his mouth again until Minho slapped his hand over it for the second time this afternoon. “Think about it,” Minho started. “Why else would Jisung fuss at his best friend for bringing females over the house?”

Hyunjin sat there thinking for a few seconds until he realized and widened his eyes making everyone laugh. “Dumbass,” Changbin whispered. “I’m gonna to get going though before Jisung actually tries to kill me this time.”

“This won’t be the first time,” Chan added.

“Chris, please!” Minho exclaimed. Changbin chuckled before raising from his spot. “It was nice meeting you guys, y’all should definitely come to town more often. And Chan, if I’m not dead by the time you get back, I’ll see you later.” Changbin waved goodbye and made his way out of the diner. Chan waited until the coast was clear before speaking, “He’s totally whipped for Jisung.”

“Christopher!” Both Woojin and Minho exclaimed this time. “But wait,” Hyunjin butted in, “Changbin saved his name as Jisungie, and Jisung’s response was ‘who?’ when you called him that. Jisung isn’t even aware of that nickname.”

“This has got to be the smartest thing you’ve said all day, Hyunjin.” Chan laughed. “Also,” Woojin began, “There may or may not have been a heart by his name.”

“That could mean anything!” Minho started freaking out. “I mean they’re best friends, I have a heart by your name Chris, and I literally want to gouge your eyes out sometimes.” 

“You’re starting to act like a panicked gay, are you okay buddy?” Chan asked with his hand on Minho’s shoulder. “I’m just trying to process this, it doesn’t make sense. Like I see Changbin on campus almost every day and he’s usually in a new girl’s face like twice a week.”

“Maybe it’s a front,” Woojin shrugged. “I believe it, I mean in the end Changbin acts cold towards the girls he sleeps with right?” Hyunjin asked looking directly at Chan. 

“Yeah, most of the time. But I never see how he interacts with them at school, y’all know I barely leave my apartment, plus I take online classes.”

“So Minho,” Woojin started, “How is he at school?”

“If we weren’t on break right now, I’d tell y’all to come by. But okay imagine it’s your typical Tuesday afternoon.”

“Why Tuesday?” Hyunjin whispered. “And we lost smart Hyunjin,” Chan snickered. 

“Okay like I was saying. Imagine it’s your typical Tuesday afternoon. I’m just leaving my dance class-“

“Dance in the afternoon?”

“Hyunjin, shut the hell and fuck up!” Woojin whispered loudly. “I swear if you say one more thing I’m going to shove my fist down your throat.”

“Sexy,” Chan whispered. “Christopher I swear.” Minho sighed, “Can I please continue, guys?” Minho stared directly at Hyunjin until he shook his head yes. “Like I was saying, I’m just leaving class and Changbin is usually chilling in the front yard, cause that’s the little hangout spot. No, he’s not with Jisung cause I assume he’s still in class.” 

Hyunjin raises his hand to ask another question. “Save your questions for the end, Hwang.” Minho cleared his throat before beginning again. “Okay so, he’s usually with a group of people. One guy is always with Changbin if he’s not with Jisung or a female. But the group of people usually contains Changbin and two other guys and a few girls. I also assume that he’s friendly with the girls because they’re always around him as well.” Minho paused and looked at Hyunjin and Chan, “I’ll take any questions you guys have right now before y’all lose y’all shit at the end.”

Hyunjin raised his hand first, “So we can all assume that Changbin does all this when Jisung is not around?” Minho shook his head in agreement. “I rest my case,” Chan added and Minho looked at him in confusion. “He doesn’t do it around Jisung because he’s whipped for him and knows that he’d act like a panicked gay if he tried to ‘pick up chicks’ and Jisung interferes.” Woojin started clapping, “One point for Chan!”

“You’re reaching a bit, but go off.” Minho shrugged. “Any more questions? Nope? Great. So basically, Changbin would act all cool and cocky when he’s in the presence of a female he’s interested in. He’d signal her over, flirt with her for a bit, be all touchy-feely, then boom he’s in her pants a few days later.”

“Question?” Woojin asked this time shocking the whole table. “Answer,” Minho responded.

“So the way he acts around females, he only acts cocky like that at school?” Hyunjin added on, “Yeah that was my question too, cause he definitely doesn’t seem like the type.”

“Smart Hyunjin is back,” Chan mumbled earning an elbow in the rib from Minho. “Sorta kinda, Changbin is like an onion. You gotta get through certain layers to get to the core. Jisung got to the core first seeing that they’re best friends and they live together. We’re like halfway there cause he appears to be comfortable with us. Now his friends on campus don’t seem to get the same Changbin we got to see and females on campus get the outside layer.”

Hyunjin sat there with his mouth slightly open, “Wow Minho, what’s your major again?”

“It’s dance, sweetie.”

“That’s ugly, please stop calling me that,” Hyunjin winced.

“By the way, Chris shouldn’t you check on Changbin to see if he got home safely,” Minho asked while watching Hyunjin freak out over being called sweetie.

“Yeah, I was waiting on your little analysis of Changbin’s personality. Did y’all want to head to the park now since we’ve been here for about an hour now?” As a response, Hyunjin began to stretch his arms out as the rest of the guys got up from the table and made their way out the diner.

⁃ 

Changbin snuck in the apartment hoping that Jisung wasn’t around, but just his luck, Jisung was in the kitchen singing loudly with a song that was playing even louder on his phone. “Welcome home bestie,” Jisung sung. “Did you have fun?”

“It would’ve been more fun if you were there,” Changbin answered after he plopped on the couch. “Too bad that I didn’t tag along. If I knew you were planning on ditching Mia to go with Chan to meet Minho and friends, I’d definitely tag along.”

“Why do you keep pushing my relationship with Mia? It’s not even an actual relationship bro.”

Jisung came into the living room and leaned on the wall. “Because out of all the girl’s you messed around with and kick to the curb, I actually like her.”

“Well if you like her so much why don’t you date her, Han?” Changbin asked with a smirk on his face. 

“If I could, I would. But you decided to use her and kick her to the curb, stupid. Every girl you fuck with ends up damaged because of you and in the end can’t get over it.”

“Oh.” Changbin immediately fixed his attitude and the tension rose in the room.

“Dumbass. I swear you only think with your dick.” Jisung grabbed his hoodie off of the couch and headed to the door. Changbin sat up and started to pout. “Where are you going?”

“To Chan’s.”

“He’s probably still out, he mentioned going to the park earlier.”

“Of course he’s still out.” Jisung threw his hoodie back on the couch and headed to his room. “I need more friends, you stress me the fuck out. Don’t bother me unless you’re dying or if the apartment is on fire.” Jisung was getting ready to slam his door shut until Changbin appeared in front of it.

“Wait Han,” Changbin started, “we need to talk about Diana.”

“I saw that, but I’ll talk to you about that later. If I look at you any longer, I might strangle you.”

Changbin leaned on the door frame and started to pout and in response, Jisung slammed the door in his face. “Why do you hate me!” Changbin yelled through the door. “I don’t hate you, I just simply despise you at the moment. And stop yelling I’m still by the door.”

“Chan did say we yell a lot,” Changbin started which made Jisung crack the door open. “How did that come up in conversation?”

Changbin walked back towards the living room, “I thought you despised me at the moment. Why are you asking?” 

“Because,” Jisung said while plopping on the couch next to Changbin. “You brought it up and now I’m curious.” 

“I only brought it up because I know that’s how I’ll get you to talk to me again,” Changbin replied with a smug look on his face. “I really hate you sometimes,” Jisung laughed. 

“Nah you love me,” Changbin laughed. Suddenly, the doorbell went off alarming the two and interrupting their laughter. "Who could that be?" Jisung whispered. "If you invited Mia I'm going to burn your music collection," Changbin whispered louder after hearing the doorbell ring a second time. To make matters worse, his phone started to ring from across the room. 

"Well, we gotta answer it now," Jisung whispered nodding towards to door. "Looks like we're both in deep shit once we open this door." Changbin sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung opened the door and to their surprise, Chan and the guys were the ones who were ringing the doorbell. “Oh hey! Sorry for taking so long, we thought y’all were her at the door. I'm Jisung." He smiled directing his introduction more towards Woojin. "Oh you're just the cutest," Woojin mumbled under his breath, "I'm Woojin and this dumb ass with his mouth wide open is-"

"Hyunjin, we went to school together and I see he's still the same," Jisung smiled and let the small group in. They all joined Changbin in the living room, sitting in various spots. Jisung went to the kitchen to retrieve drinks for the guys, and Hyunjin took that as an opportunity to interrogate Changbin while everyone else joked around with each other. "So I see you have great taste," he started and as a result, Changbin choked on his spit and caught everyone's attention including Jisung. "Binnie, are you okay?" He called from the kitchen.

"Just peachy."

"He's lying, Hyunjin brought up his crush situation and he started to choke out of shock," Chan laughed and explained. Jisung walked back into the living room with drinks and handed out cups before sitting back down next to Changbin. As soon as he sat down, Changbin got a strong whiff of alcohol and sighed deeply. "Where the hell did you get this from, Han?"

"Minho and Chan. As an apology."

"Guilty as charged," Minho chuckled. "Chan bought it with his money, I just picked it out." Changbin stared at the pair with his mouth wide open. "What made you guys do that?"

"Oh, did you not tell Jisungie about the Diana situation yet?" Woojin questioned looking at Jisung react to the nickname. "He hasn't, but I feel like I'm going to need a drink for all of this." Jisung reached grabbed Changbin's cup from him. "If this is as bad as I think it is, I'm going to need your drink too."

"Great, you can handle alcohol better than I can anyways." Changbin willingly gave his cup to Jisung and he instantly smiled until Woojin took it faster than it was given to him. "Changbin might need this too because he needs to be loosened up for this story." The cup was unfortunately handed back to Changbin and he took a sip watching Chan and Minho smirk from the corner of his eye. "Can we start now?" Hyunjin lazily asked while laying on Changbin's shoulder.

"God, I think I'm going to have to drink more. Jisungie I hope you're paying attention because I'm only explaining this once."

"What'd you call me?" The whole room was filled with laughter and Changbin's ears immediately turned red from being teased. "Wait, guys," Jisung whined. "I really want to hear this story. I feel like I'm missing out on a lot."

"Oh sweetie," Woojin said between laughter, "you're missing a lot. But no for real, let's get on to this story." The laughter in the room slowly came to a stop and the atmosphere was comfortable. Jisung laid his head on Changbin's lap and it was obvious that someone in the room gasped out of shock because once again the whole room was filled with laughter.

"I guess I won't tell the story then," Changbin mumbled before taking another sip. The only person who heard him was Jisung, and as a response, he placed, basically slapped, his hand on Changbin’s arm and spoke up so everyone could hear him. “Binnie is about to tell me the story, so I’m going to need y’all to shut up.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Minho said. “Sorry for gasping and almost dying.” Minho signaled for Changbin to start his summary. 

“Basically I got super drunk at a party with Diana, and confused her with someone I liked.” Jisung sat up and faced Changbin with his eyes squinting. “There has to be more to that story. There has to be a legitimate reason why you are just now telling me this.”

“Is he getting scolded again?” Woojin whispered to Chan. “I think he is,” Hyunjin whispered loudly across the room. Changbin looked to his right, where Hyunjin was sitting and pushed him away. “I am not getting scolded, shut up.”

Jisung began to slap Changbin’s arm repeatedly until Changbin stood from the couch. “Are you drunk yet, Jisung?” He shook his head no as a response, “just tipsy.”

“Since you’re just tipsy, I’m going to get more for me to drink. So if you see me acting weird, don’t hesitate to slap me or something.” Changbin made his way to the kitchen and the room started to fill up with whispering. Chan and Woojin ended up whispering about staying the night at the younger boys’ apartment. Hyunjin and Minho were whispering and laughing at Minho raising his eyebrows. And Jisung was just sitting there, mind wandering and missing the warmth of his human pillow. Changbin came back with a cup that was more full than his last and sat back in his spot, which gave Jisung the okay to lay back in his lap. As a result, the room got quiet again.

“So are you going to tell Jisungie the full story and why that post correlates to Diana, or are you going to sit there with your ears red?” Woojin asked quietly. Changbin took a sip from his drink and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. “Well, it looks like I’m being forced to tell him.” Changbin looked around the room and every face in that room had a smirk on it, except Jisung’s. “So I dated Diana’s friend.”

“Trinity,” Hyunjin added. “Yeah so I dated Trinity and that’s when I started doing that thing you hate so much.”

“Sleeping around.” Jisung quietly said. “Yeah that. And how any best friend would react, Diana deeply hated my guts. I didn’t know that though. So when I met her at the party, I didn’t even know she knew Trinity.” Chan’s hand slowly rose up, “Can I ask an important question?”

“Proceed,” Changbin answered. “How did you know about this? Like how did you find out about Diana and Trinity knowing each other and how did you find out about what you did?”

“One of my friends who attended the same college.” Jisung raised his hand as well, “Do I know this friend, since we’ve known each other for what? Four? Five years?”

“Since you and I were at different colleges for a moment, probably not.”

“Wow so I need more friends,” Jisung whispered. “You can continue.” 

“So like I said earlier, I got shit faced and started to confuse her with someone I thought I had a crush on.”

“Excuse me,” Minho interrupted. “You said someone you thought you had a crush on?” Changbin nodded his head. “So you no longer have a crush on them?” Woojin asked. 

“I never said I had a crush on them, I thought I did but I was just confused.” Changbin got quiet again and Jisung sat back up and looked around the room. “So none of us know who this alleged crush is that Diana is speaking of?”

“Well, Chan started. “I have an idea.” Minho quickly put Chan in a headlock and the room was filled with laughter, including Changbin’s. “I’m not sure who you have in mind Chris, but I’m thrilled to hear who you think I had a crush on.” 

Hyunjin handed Changbin his cup off of the table, “If you truly want to hear I think you should drink some more.” Jisung laughed in the background, “If it’s that bad, I’m going to drink some more too.”

“What? Does everyone else have the same person in mind?” Changbin cautiously asked. “Not exactly,” Minho answered. “I don’t want to believe their chosen person until I get proof.”

“Well before Chan tells us who he thinks Changbin likes, can we hear more about this crush, Mr. Seo?" Hyunjin asked and everyone in the room agreed. "I literally can't see you genuinely liking another person. Literally, the only person you dated was Trinity, and I'm pretty sure you didn't like her as you claimed." Jisung said while sipping his drink.

"Yikes," Hyunjin whispered. "Wow!" Changbin exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure I'm drunk but that's offensive, and drunk me even knows that. But since you guys want to know so bad, it is someone who I knew for a while."

"Are you guys still in contact with each other?" Chan leaned in like he was getting ready for the biggest reveal of the century. "We are, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing, I'm pretty sure we were all just wondering," Chan answered sitting back against the wall. "Actually, I wasn't," Jisung mumbled. Even though he wasn't expecting the entire room to hear him, they did. Changbin looked towards Jisung and saw him sulking. "Do y'all want to hear more or no? Cause I really don't want to talk about this situation anymore."

"Well, Woojin started, "Diana created this situation, so it's going to come to light one way or another." Jisung placed his hand on Changbin's shoulder, "Woojin is right, but we're not pressuring you but at the same time we are. Plus you said you never even liked them, so why is this so difficult?"

"Oh! He got you again!" Hyunjin yelled. "Why are you yelling? We are all right here," Minho questioned. 

Jisung picked up his cup and shook it realizing that it was empty, "I'm bringing the drink in here, I noticed that we keep finishing our drinks fast. And apparently, Binnie needs to be shit faced to talk about this so-called crush of his." He quickly left the living room and came back five seconds later, pouring a drink for everyone. "We're going to play 21 questions until we get to the end of this."

"Okay! I'm asking the first question, and Bin you better answer it." Hyunjin sat with his legs crossed on the couch and faced Changbin. Changbin stared at him with his cup in his hand and took a sip before gesturing for him to ask. 

"How long have you've known this person?" Changbin took a large sip from his cup before answering, "More than two years."

"That's not a definite answer!" Hyunjin exclaimed.

"Again, why are you yelling?" Minho asked. "Did you forget that he's a loud drunk?" Chan laughed. "Even I knew that, and I haven't seen him in almost five years." Jisung chuckled. 

"See Jisungie understands me." Hyunjin suddenly got up from where he was sitting next to Changbin and sat next to Jisung, laying his head on his shoulder. "Well, what an unexpected series of events," Minho sighed. "My question is next."

"Shoot."

"So, speaking in general terms, so because you thought you had a crush on this person, did you give them a nickname?"

"Why is this so specific?" Jisung laughed. "Right? I was about to say the same thing. But yes I did." Changbin looked straight at Minho smirking behind his cup. "How is this helping establish who my crush was?"

"We'll figure that out at the end, Bin. I'm next!" Chan yelled and smiled brightly. Woojin mumbled a quiet "Uh oh," to himself. 

"What made you think you had a crush on them?" Chan's question brought shock to the entire room. "We're only three questions in and this might be the hardest one." Changbin started. "I guess I thought I had a crush because they're the first person I got close to when I moved. I guess their personality made me drawn to them."

"Wow, I never knew you could be so soft, Binnie." Jisung put his arm around his best friend's shoulders. 

"I can be soft, I just choose who I want to be soft with." 

"Aw so cute! Me next!" Woojin exclaimed. "When was the last time you talked to them?" Changbin immediately replied, "Today," he slurred. "Oh my gosh!" Jisung yelled. "Is it Diana?"

"Ew no. I hate her with my whole ass." Changbin laughed and took another sip. For the next few questions, they either made no sense or were very simple. By the tenth question, everyone was completely drunk and laughing at every single thing that was being said. 

"Do you know their favorite smell?" Jisung slurred.

"What type of question is that?" Minho laughed. 

"Their favorite smell? Me." Changbin giggled. "Ew did you just giggle?" Jisung busted out laughing and was hitting Hyunjin who was also laughing hard. "Wait, guys, I have a serious question." Chan cleared his throat and Minho side eyed him. 

"I'm okay Minho, I'm not going to talk recklessly. Changbin," Chan started. "If you could tell them one thing right now, what would it be?"

"Finally a good question again. But if I could tell them something, I'd tell them how much I appreciate them and thank them for being the best friend my dumb ass could ever have."

"Wait." Hyunjin started looking back and forth at Changbin and Jisung. "Did you say best friend?"

"He did!" Chan exclaimed. Changbin and Jisung look looked at him with their heads tilted to the side. "Okay! Next question!" Hyunjin yelled causing Jisung to push him on the floor. "Stop being so damn loud."

"Oh, it's my turn." Woojin gulped the rest of his drink down. "If this person found out about your crush, what would you say to them right now?"

"Don't hate me and sorry if I ruin our friendship." Changbin laid on Jisung's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Changbin," Minho whispered. "Does that mean you do have a crush on them?"

"No. I don't know. I don't think so. Probably." He replied with his eyes still closed. "They probably don't even like me back. I got a reputation and they would probably laugh in my face if I told them." The room got quiet, not a word was said until Jisung put his arm around Changbin. "I think we should stop," Jisung whispered. "You guys can definitely stay the night since it's getting late."

"I'll grab them some blankets," Changbin said still laying on Jisung's shoulder. "No, you're going to lay down." Changbin grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Will you check on me before you go to bed? Just to make sure I don't die in my sleep." Jisung chuckled and moved Changbin's head on a nearby throw pillow, "I will Binnie."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

The whole room stared at the pair in awe. "He's so adorable when he's drunk," Woojin whispered. "Can you take care of me like that, when I'm shit faced?" Chan asked Minho. "No, I'm going to let you lay in your own vomit."

"Ouch," Chan replied looking hurt.

Hyunjin gasped and scurried away from the couch to join the group. "I don't mean to interrupt, but did it ever occur to you guys that Jisung might like Changbin back?"

"Smart Hyunjin has made a comeback!" Chan yelled causing Minho to cover his mouth once again. "Changbin is sleeping on the couch, shut the hell up."

"Anyways," Woojin started. "What are you getting at Hyunjin?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" The extra voice startled the group of conspirators, and Hyunjin slowly turned his head to peek at Jisung standing by the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

In response to hearing Jisung’s voice, the group of conspirators started to look around at each other for an excuse.

“So,” Jisung sat in the circle with the rest of the group. “The plan was to get everyone, mainly Changbin, shit faced so he could confess to me?”

Minho suddenly yelled, “It wasn’t my idea, I didn’t even believe that he likes you!” While Minho was feigning innocent, the rest of the group was too busy trying to make themselves seem less guilty. 

“See,” Chan started but never finished.

“It was all Hyunjin,” Woojin said while pointing at the shocked male. “I’ll admit it, I had the idea to come over here instead of going to the park. But what y’all will not do is pin this all on me.”

“So whose idea was it to get us drunk?”

“That was me,” Minho slowly raised his hand with his head hanging. “I simply couldn’t wrap my head around Changbin liking you. So I thought if he drunkenly confessed one time, he’d do it again.” Minho and the other three sat in silence waiting for Jisung to react in some type of way. 

“I have a lot of questions, like two or three maybe.”

Chan finally spoke, “Ask away.”

“Binnie said he didn’t even like the person like he thought he did, so why did you guys still try to push the idea?“ 

“I can answer that one confidently.” Chan stood up and walked around the living room as if he was presenting a new product. “What we all concluded is that Changbin,” he stopped at the couch that Changbin was peacefully sleeping on, and gestured his arms as if he was the product being presented. “Our Changbinnie may be putting up a front.”

“You’re drunk, please sit down.” Jisung laughed at the show Chan was putting on. “No, but he’s right,” Hyunjin defended. “You guys didn’t answer my question though.”

Minho sighed because they were getting nowhere with proving why they took these measures. He lazily responded, “We were pushing it because Changbin acts differently around you. He cuddles with you, whines when he wants something from you and obeys your every command to make you happy. He only shows you this soft side of him.” 

“Oooo Changbin being submissive,” Hyunjin teased wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up before I punch you in your gut,” Minho whispered. 

Jisung sat in silence again reeling in what Minho said. “Aren’t you supposed to be comfortable and vulnerable with your best friend though?”

“Yes, but we believe Changbin’s case is different,” Woojin answered.

“Plus he kind of confirmed it earlier, when he answered the last few questions.” Chan whisper yelled.

“Best friend. The first person he got close to. The fear of rejection. Open your eyes Jisung!” Hyunjin exclaimed causing Changbin to stir in his sleep. “Sorry, the loud drunk in me got excited.”

“So y’all are saying that Changbin has a crush on me?”

“No my young grasshopper,” Minho placed his hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “Changbin is whipped for you, my guy.”

“So how do you feel?” Chan asked excitedly tripping on his way back to the circle. Jisung didn’t reply.

“Shocked?” Woojin asked.

“Confused?” Minho chimed in.

“In love?” Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows.

“Or just indifferent?” Jisung looked at Chan, then brought his eyes over to the other guys. “You’re confused aren’t you?” Chan quietly asked and Jisung shook his head yes. 

“Okay, so let's start here. What comes to mind when you think of Changbin?”

Jisung sat and thought for a few seconds before answering, “A guy who is willing to fuck anything that walks on two legs.”

“But,” Hyunjin added to his statement.

“But, he’s also my best friend who I have seen go through so much and still stayed positive.”

“Beyond that?” Minho sat up with full energy again. “If you and Changbin weren’t close friends how would you see him?”

“Oh,” Jisung trailed off, “he’s cute, cute might be an understatement. Adorable? Love cuddling with him, 10/10 would recommend. Great listener, like when I’m telling him about things I’m passionate about it’s like he’s completely there listening to every single word I have to say. ” The entire room looked at Jisung with a surprised look. Chan and Minho started to squeal and hold on to each other like a pair of fanboys, and Jisung looked at them with a look of disgust.

“Jisungie are you drunk?” Woojin whispered.

“Eh not really, probably just tipsy still. By the way, that nickname, where’d it come from?”

Chan was about to open his mouth and Minho tried to cover it until Chan bit and shoved his hand out the way. “I am sick of you stopping me from speaking the truth!”

“Because you have a big ass mouth, Chris!”

“Shut up before you guys wake him up, and someone answer my question!” Jisung whisper yelled. 

“Any-fucking-way,” Chan started glaring at Minho. “Changbin has your name in his phone as that.”

“With hearts,” Hyunjin added.

“With hearts.” Chan smiled innocently.

“Oh, that’s cute,” Jisung mumbled. Hyunjin grabbed the tip of his ear, “Are you getting embarrassed Jisungie?”

Jisung pulled away from Hyunjin and covered his ears, “N-no,” he stammered.

“So was Hyunjin’s prediction correct? Are you whipped as well?” Minho asked while closing the distance between them to get a look at his blushing face.

“Isn’t this bullying and harassment? I’m going to bed, your blankets and pillows are on the recliner.” Jisung quickly scrambled to his feet, threw a blanket over Changbin and practically ran out of the room.

“He’s whipped,” Woojin and Chan said at the same time.

“I wouldn’t say whipped, but I think we made him realize his feelings.” Minho quietly said while grabbing a blanket set. “I’m going to sleep, y’all tired me out.” The rest of the group followed and eventually fell asleep in various spots around the living room. 

Halfway through the night, Changbin found himself drooling on the couch and with a terrible hangover. He counted the bodies on the floor and realized that one was missing, which was most likely Jisung. 

Instead of going to the kitchen to tend to his migraine, Changbin grabbed his blanket and trudged to his room. But something inside of him stopped at Jisung’s door and he stared at it before knocking softly and cracking the door open.

“Jisung? Are you awake?”

“Barely. What’s wrong, Bin?”

“I have a fat ass headache and I want to lay in a comfortable bed.”

“So you’re hungover and want to lay in my bed instead of yours that’s literally 100 feet away. You sure are something.” Jisung shifted in his bed and patted the empty spot for Changbin to occupy. 

“Don’t forget to close the door,” Changbin softly closed the door, left his blanket in front of it, crawled into Jisung’s bed and instantly became the big spoon.

“Hey, Binnie?” Changbin hummed in response. “Is this normal?”

“You’re asking me if cuddling with my best friend normal?”

“Yeah,” Jisung whispered falling drowsy. “I would like to think so,” Changbin mumbled while playing with Jisung’s fingers. “Hey, Jisungie?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for being my best-est friend in the whole wide world.” Changbin smiled into his back. 

“Oh, of course. Go to bed before your headache gets worse.”

“I’m going,” Changbin mumbled. “I love you Jisung.”

“Love you too,” Jisung whispered.

-

By the morning, the first one awake was Hyunjin and he sat on the recliner playing on his phone until the rest of the living room was awake.

Minho was the first one to notice Changbin’s disappearance. “Who was the first one awake?” 

“Tis I,” Hyunjin answered. “And you didn’t notice that the couch next to you is empty?” Minho questioned.

“Not at all.”

“I’m pretty sure he went to the gym or something since the blanket is gone,” Chan responded with his blanket covering his entire body. “Can we just call his phone to make sure?” Minho asked searching around for his own phone. “Speaking of calling him, can someone call mine too?”

“It’s up my ass. You didn’t know?” Chan snickered. 

“I almost made a joke, but it’s been redacted.” Woojin laughed. “Also don’t bother calling Changbin, his phone is on the couch.”

“Well, where the hell could he be?” Hyunjin asked laying across the arms of the recliner. 

“Maybe he went to his room? Did y’all ever think about that? He does live here.” Woojin said while folding his blanket.

“I’ll just go see if Jisung knows where he is.” Chan got up and made his way towards Jisung’s bedroom door. “Jisung,” he called out while knocking, “do you know where Bin is?” After a few knocks, there was no response until he walked towards Changbin’s door.

“Hey,” Changbin croaked. “Why are you looking for me?”

Chan pretty much gave himself whiplash after hearing Changbin answer from Jisung’s door. “Oh, we were just wondering. Um, you can go back to sleep or whatever you were doing.” Chan rushed out the hallway and back into the living room leaving Changbin with a confused look before he shrugged and closed the door. 

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost, Chris?” Minho laughed while poking his friend’s cheek. “Is the apartment haunted?” Hyunjin wondered out loud earning a shove from Woojin. 

“No it’s none of that,” Chan started before whispering. “Changbin answered Jisung’s door.”

Woojin busted out in a coughing fit and Hyunjin and Minho yelled out a series of questions. 

“So he was in Jisung’s room?”

“Did he look like he was sleep?” 

“Did you ask him why he was in there?” 

“Speaking of that, _why_ was he in there?”

Woojin stopped coughing and threw his phone charger at Minho and shoved Hyunjin’s head. “If you guys don’t shut the hell up. It is a little off, but it could be something they always do.”

“Then what’s the point of getting a two bedroom apartment?” Chan whispered. “Did you forget about what this guy does?” Minho laughed. “Maybe we should just leave it alone for now.” As soon as Woojin finished, the group heard a door open and heard two doors closing after another. 

“What are you guys whispering about now?” Jisung asked coming into the living room. “We were wondering why Changbin was in your room.”

“Hwang Hyunjin!” Chan exclaimed. The tips of Jisung’s ears began to turn red again in response and went towards the kitchen. 

“And you guys say I’m the one with the big ass mouth,” Chan mumbled. “Well someone had to say it,” Hyunjin spoke normally. 

“Jisung,” Minho started. “Is Changbin okay? Like is he hungover or anything?”

“He has a hangover, so he’s in the shower.”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to say something else and Woojin threw a pillow at him before he could form a sentence. Jisung came around the corner and offered everyone water and went back into the kitchen before making soup. 

“So Jisung,” Chan started. “About last night-“

“Please drop it.” 

Chan widened his eyes before looking at the owner of the voice in the hallway. “Oh, hello Changbeanie,” whispered Hyunjin.

“So we just not gonna-“ Minho elbowed Chan in his rib causing him to fold over and stop talking. “We can leave, if you guys want us to,” Minho finished. 

“No you guys can stay, I’m pretty sure Jisung is making enough soup for all of us.” Changbin flopped on the couch next to Woojin and laid on the pile of blankets. The entire apartment was quiet. Everyone sat around the room awkwardly until Jisung came into the room with a tray full of bowls. “Bone apple tea!” He exclaimed. 

Chan peered over his bowl, “Jisung if you meant bon appetit, I’m fighting you.”

“I did,” Jisung smiled in response. 

Once everyone started to eat, the room was full of spoons clanking against bowls and slurping. Changbin was the first one to finish and spoke. “So what were some things I said while I was drunk?” It took a few slurps before Changbin heard a response. 

“Nothing bad, honestly,” Woojin responded between slurping. 

“Ah, okay. Whose idea was it to get me drunk?”

Minho suddenly started to cough violently in between his slurping. “So I would take that as Minho is responsible.” The entire room went silent again, but only for a brief second until Changbin’s phone began to ring. 

“Who’s Angel?” Jisung questioned.

Hyunjin side eyed Minho who was sitting next to him and he started doing his fingers in a walking motion as if Hyunjin would understand. 

“Just somebody,” Changbin responded while declining the call. Woojin and Chris looked at each other and then looked towards Jisung. 

“Ah, okay.” 

Chan abruptly stood up from the floor and startled the room. “Well, thanks for letting us crash and sorry if we made anything awkward between you guys. We should get going, I’ll talk to you guys later.” Chan signaled for his friends to get up and made their way out of the apartment. 

“What just happened?” Changbin whispered.

“If I could answer that for you, I would. Also, you should call that girl back. Your phone has been vibrating non-stop.”

“She’s not important.”

“Don’t hurt this girl too, at least you can do is answer your phone.” Jisung stood up from the floor and started collecting the dishes. “It’s your turn to do the dishes,” he mumbled. 

“I know. I’ll clean the living room too. You should go back to sleep you look exhausted.”

“Thanks, please don’t bring any females over here while I'm sleeping.” Jisung sighed and went straight back to his room.

“I won’t, I promise.”

Jisung hummed and closed his door startling Changbin. He stared at the door before deciding to dial the number blowing up his phone. 

“Hey, I need your help.”


	5. Part 5.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one and two overlap a few times, so don’t be alarmed. They’re two sides to one story (you still should read both, not only because I busted my ass since part two got deleted while I was writing but because it’s important to the story)
> 
> Thanks for reading my trash story though! (& maybe I’ll do a spin-off in the future)

After explaining his current situation to an old friend from his hometown, it was brought to Changbin’s attention that everyone was already aware of his crush because of his slip up with Diana and his change of behavior as soon as he moved. It was like the plague, the situation started in one area and the news started spreading around faster than anyone expected. However, as far as Changbin knows, nobody around him is aware of his crush. For now.

And with finals around the corner, it kept everyone distracted and busy, and he couldn’t have felt more at peace. No more wandering around expecting someone to approach him with the rumor. Before the discussion reaches his location, Changbin decided to sleep around twice as much as he used to for both a distraction from everything and as a stress reliever. 

The other thing that has been bothering Changbin the most is that it seemed like Jisung was deliberately avoiding him. He can’t pinpoint if it’s because the latter has his face in his books or if he found out about his best friend having an obvious crush on him. Every time Changbin would attempt to have a conversation with him, the responses would be very vague and Changbin would be left alone. 

The last day before finals begin, Reading Day, Changbin and one of his school friends decided to study together at his apartment to cram more information until they couldn't anymore. 

“Sigmund Freud, what were his main points?”

“Really, Felix? This is the best question you can come up with?”

“Just answer the damn question.”

“Unconscious thoughts. He also focused on sexual desires. Can you give me a harder one, please?”

Felix shuffled through his colorful flash cards around the table, before picking up a random one. “I was trying to stem other questions about Freud after that one but since you want to complain, here’s a harder one. What are the three types of consciousness and one description?”

“This still correlates with Freud, stupid.”

“Seo Changbin, just answer the damn question so you can ask me some.”

“The first type is the id stage, also known as the unconscious stage. It’s basically our hidden desires. The second type is the ego stage, which is the conscious stage. We use our mental abilities—“

The front door swung opened and Jisung entered inside out of breath. “Hey, Changbin we need to—oh I didn’t know you were going to have company again.”

“It was a last minute thing, sorry I should’ve texted you.”

“You never tell me about company ahead of time, so what’s the difference now?” 

“I usually do tell you?”

“Changbin, you usually tell me five minutes before you walk through that door with the said girl attached to your hip.”

Felix sat at the table watching the pair go back and forth, like a ping pong game, while eating his chips until Jisung included him into the conversation. “Are you even going to introduce us? The poor guy is just sitting there munching on chips and listening to us arguing. He probably doesn’t even know my name.”

“I actually do. I’m Felix, it’s nice to meet you Jisung.”

“How—“

“I talk about you every now and then to Felix.” Changbin eyed Jisung’s reaction before the latter gave up and walked away mumbling a small apology. 

“So....is it always like that between you two?” Felix asked nonchalantly while playing with a chip. 

“No. This is the most we’ve interacted for weeks.”

“And for weeks you’ve been messing around with females more. So I’m pretty sure that explains it. The only confusing thing about you though is that you stopped hanging out with us between classes, and it’s obvious that you aren’t with Jisung. So what’s up?”

“Nothings up. I was just studying in advance.”

“Bullshit!” Changbin flinched in response to Felix yelling. “You’re either doing the nasty in between classes or you got some secret that nobody knows about.”

“The fact that you said doing the nasty, cute.”

“Don’t change the subject, Seo Changbin. What is going on?”

“Nothing is going on, Lee Yongbok.” Felix gasped in response. “You’re ugly for calling me that. I just wanted to know what’s wrong with my friend," he pouted.

“Don’t guilt trip me. Can we just get back to studying?”

“Not until you tell me, Changbin.”

Changbin sighed before lifting himself off the floor onto the couch. “With the effect that this information has brought upon others, I advise that you are not eating and that you are sitting up straight and breathing correctly.”

“It cannot be that serious. Just tell me already.” 

“So for a minute now, actually for a while now, I think I’ve been a little confused sexually. If that makes sense?”

“I’m not sure where you’re going with this, but I do a little. It explains you hooking up more often.”

“Well,” Changbin started. “Not exactly.” Felix furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion. “Oh my god. I think I’m attracted to men, Felix.”

“Oh, that’s not—excuse me?” Felix choked out.

“I’m not repeating myself.”

“No no no, I heard you clearly. But what do you mean that you’re attracted to men? Is it like you want to experiment or like you’re attracted _attracted_?”

“I’m attracted to men? Meaning I wouldn’t mind dating a guy, I wouldn’t mind having sex with one guy, or a few, for the rest of my life.”

“This is...um rather new. What made you realize this? Did someone ask for a threesome or something?” 

“Someone has before, but no." Changbin paused and took a deep breath. "I recommend you listen carefully and breathe normally for this.” Felix sat completely up with his spine straight. “Imayormaynothaveacrushonhan.”

“Excuse me? Speak clearly.”

“I may or may not haveacrushonhan.”

“Who the hell is H—oh. Oh! Oh! What!”

“Felix shut the hell up!” Changbin quickly picked up the nearest notebook and threw it at him. 

Felix rubbed his sore arm while processing this new information. “Well, that does explain everything now.” 

“Yeah. I just thought I was mistaking my feelings with my respect for him as a person, cause like how he kinda supported me after I had a tough time adapting after the move. But I guess not. Then I thought that I was just losing confidence in my sex life. This is all just rough.” Changbin ranted and Felix sat attentively, listening to every word. 

“Well I don’t know how you could lose confidence in your sex life. But I see why it’s bothering you. It’s the ‘I like boys crisis’ creeping up on you.”

“Isn’t it referred to as a ‘Gay Crisis’?—Wait why are you talking about this so comfortably with me?”

Felix busted out in a laughing fit, “Took you long enough to notice, stupid.”

“Wait what did I notice—why are you making that face? Oh, Felix, you’re gay.”

“I’m bisexual you ass.”

“How was I supposed to know the difference? Am I supposed to be analyzing you and realize that you like having sex with both men and women?”

Felix stared at his friend wide-eyed before acting like nothing new has been revealed between the pair. “Well since you’re telling me your secrets and what not—“

“I was forced to.”

“Anyways, I’m actually a Virgin. Never had sex. I’m a pure boy.” Felix smiled brightly for a few seconds before going back to eating his chips.

“Excuse me? You? Lee Yongbok a pure boy?” Changbin was actually glad he could talk about and focus on something else other than his gay crisis. 

“Enough about me. This all started because of you. So how long?”

That didn’t last long. Changbin sighed loudly, “A while, I think.” Silence fell upon the two and Jisung’s door creaked open. “Well that’s my cue to leave,” Felix started packing up and threw a wink towards Changbin. “Let’s study one more time before our exam. I’ll text you.”

By the time Felix was out the door, Chan was coming in. “I need to do one of my weekly visits—oh the tension is weird in here.”

“Well hello to you too, Chan." Jisung replied while going to the kitchen.

“The tension is weird though, but hey Jisungie. Hey Bin. Who was that leaving?”

“My friend, Felix, from school. It was nice to stay and chat with you but I got somewhere to be.”

“But I just got here,” Chan whined. “Excuse me,” Jisung cleared his throat, “I’m still here.”

“You’re right, but where are you going Bin?”

“Probably a mid-day booty call,” Jisung mumbled.

“I’ll be back later, bye guys,” Changbin glanced towards Jisung just to see him staring back at him while drinking his water. Changbin quietly sighed and leaned over to whisper in Chan’s ear, before leaving. “Can you please try to see why Jisung is acting so grumpy?” Chan smiled at Changbin before closing the behind him.

-

Changbin walked around the mall looking for gifts for his group of friends. Every year after finals, Jisung and Changbin would exchange gifts for finishing another stressful school year and getting through all of their finals, even if they didn’t pass. This year, however, Changbin managed to get closer to a few more people, to the point that he actually considered them his friends. 

So far he only achieved in finding and buying Chan a Dragon Ball Z action figure. With five more presents to think about and find, Changbin decided to take a break and treat himself a smoothie at the same time he received a text from Chan. 

From: My Australian neighbor~~  
Received: 3:50 pm, April 27  
I think you should come back home and talk to your bestie. He’s conflicted and needs you. Text me the deets later ;)

Changbin stared at the message and laughed, before making his way out of the mall. Many thoughts ran through his mind about what’s going on with Jisung. _Is he kicking him out? Is he finally sick of his bullshit and is replacing him with Hyunjin? Is he dating someone?_ Changbin did not expect the last thought to come to mind, but it made him rush home, to see what exactly was wrong, and before he knew it, he could see their apartment building in the distance. 

Changbin unlocked the door to be met with Jisung laying on the couch with half of his upper body hanging off. 

“Oh you’re back,” Jisung sat up quickly and greeted Changbin with a little smile. 

“Yeah, Chan texted me saying you needed me? What’s wrong?”

“He texted you saying that I needed you?” Changbin shook his head yes and sat down on the couch and placed the gift bag on the table. 

“Is that his?” Jisung asked while pointing at the bag. “Sure is,” Changbin replied. 

“Give it to him a week after everyone else, I cannot believe him,” Jisung laughed out. 

“God, I missed your laugh,” Changbin whispered thinking that he Jisung didn't hear him. 

“I missed talking to your fat head,” Jisung smiled. “Then why’d you stop talking to me?” Changbin raised his voice, “Why’d you make me feel like you hated me?”

Jisung looked at Changbin in shock and leaned over to hug his head, “I’m sorry Binnie. I just have a lot going on and you sleeping around more than you used to was getting under my skin.”

“I’m sorry, Jisungie. All you have to do is ask me and I’ll stop,” Changbin replied with his voice being muffled by Jisung’s arms. 

Jisung let go of his head and returned to his spot, “You don’t have to do that, Changbin. That’s who you are as a person. If you were to stop, it would be like snatching part of your personality away.” 

“No it’s okay,” Changbin smiled. “I feel like it was part of the reason you were pushing me away. Plus my dick needs a break,” he laughed out causing Jisung to join him. 

“You’re disgusting. Stop talking to me about your dick and your sex sessions, it’s weird.”

“We’re best friends, shut up. Also...” Changbin paused for a second before looking straight into Jisung’s eyes, “what else has been bothering you?”

“Can we talk about that later?” Jisung whispered avoiding his eyes. “I missed talking to you about random things.”

“Do you need some liquid courage? Since you don’t get drunk easily anyway?” 

“Sure,” Jisung laughed out. “What about you though?”

“I’ll be okay,” Changbin replied while going to the kitchen. “Plus we’re best friends, nothing new will spill out my mouth. You know me like the back of your hand.” _Does he?_

Changbin stood at the kitchen counter with two empty cups in front of him. He felt nervous. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. It felt like deja vu all over again. Everything that happens after today can make or break his friendship with Jisung. He walked over to the sink and splashed water over his face, then poured a drink for them.

Changbin placed the two cups on the table in front of them and laid across the couch, placing his head on Jisung’s abdomen and wrapped both of his arms around him. “Do you remember how we met?” Changbin asked quietly. 

“I’m pretty sure it was at a party, where everyone was underage drinking,” Jisung responded before taking a sip. 

“I’m pretty sure I was crossfaded,” Changbin laughed out. “Life was rough around that time.”

“Yeah...” Jisung trailed off. “I still don’t forgive your parents for kicking you out.”

“I don’t blame them, I kept causing them trouble and kept spending my money on stupid shit. Plus I wasn’t doing anything with my life at the moment.”

“But they didn’t have to turn off all your bank cards. What type of parent cuts their child completely out of their lives?” Jisung questioned already knowing the answer.

“Jisungie,” Changbin started, “I’m okay where I am now. If it wasn’t for my parents kicking me out, we wouldn’t have met and we wouldn’t have become best friends who bought this nice apartment together.” 

“You’re right. Sorry for getting overly emotional, Binnie.”

Changbin squeezed his arms around Jisung, indicating that he was hugging him. “It’s okay. It’s a touchy topic and you’re the person who stuck around during my worst. So it’s no surprise that it upsets you.”

“Ew, you’re making me feel all mushy. Please stop.” Jisung pushed Changbin off of him, causing him to laugh, and sat closer to the arm of the couch. “You’re already acting clingy and you didn’t even start drinking yet.”

Changbin stared at his best friend in astonishment, “You usually like when I’m clingy. What is this new front you’re putting up?” He asked after finally picking up his drink and swallowing down the bitter liquid.

Changbin stared at Jisung’s entire face turn a deep shade of red and chuckled. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

Jisung’s face cooled down immediately and he took a huge gulp from his drink. “Speaking of fronts,” he paused. Changbin took that sudden pause as an opportunity to cuddle up against him like he was previously. “Continue,” Changbin smiled with his chin digging into Jisung’s stomach. And just like any person would, Jisung pushed Changbin’s head off of his stomach. But the latter refused to let go of his waist. “Let me lay here,” he whined.

“You were digging your chin into my stomach, Bin. If you were not aware, you have a sharp chin.” Jisung grabbed his head and laid it on his thigh. “You can lay there and dig your sharp ass chin into my thigh.”

Changbin laid on top of his thigh with his face turned away from him. “I miss us hanging out like this,” he mumbled. 

“Me too,” Jisung replied quietly, playing with Changbin’s ear. “Sorry I was acting like an ass towards you.”

“Stop apologizing. We’re best friends, there’s nothing you could do that would make me stop liking you.” Changbin whispered out the last part, hoping that it was the same for Jisung.

“This reminds me of when we met Chan and when his weekly visits started,” Jisung chuckled.

“We were fighting?” Changbin questioned. 

“Yeah,” Jisung started while taking another sip from his drink. “It was the first month we were living here. You brought a girl over when I was in class and she broke my favorite glass.”

“Ah I remember,” Changbin quietly responded. “You were yelling at me, and ended up causing Chan to knock on the door and check on us.”

“That’s when his infamous ‘weekly visits’ started, just to make sure we wouldn’t kill each other,” Jisung chuckled quietly.

“But why does this remind you of that?” Changbin wondered. 

“Because after Chan forced us to talk and forgive each other, I remember telling you ‘No matter how many girls you bring over and destroy the apartment, you’ll always be my best friend.’” Jisung moved his hand from Changbin’s ear to his hair and began playing with his strands, one by one. 

“You’re going to make me fall asleep right here.” Changbin whispered and Jisung patted his head. “It’s okay. You need to sleep, you seem stressed about something.”

Changbin hummed in response and tried moving closer to him, even though there was no space left between them. He enjoyed this, he felt like he was reading everything wrong but he didn’t care. As long as he and Jisung were talking to each other again, that’s all he cared about. His crush may not go away, but he’ll still have him as a friend in the long run.

After getting both closer and comfortable, Changbin was feeling himself doze off. 

-

The sound of soft knocking and the doorbell ringing woke Changbin up from his slumber. The person on the other side of the door seemed like they were in a rush, so Changbin decided now would be a good time to open his eyes and get up. However, he was met with a different view from when he fell asleep.

Jisung was no longer sitting up but was leaning over, laying on his back now. Changbin, on the other hand, still had his arms wrapped around Jisung’s waist. The only big difference was that his whole upper body was lying on the latter’s abdomen, and one of Changbin’s legs were hanging off the couch. 

Changbin glanced at Jisung’s relaxed face and let his stare linger like he was in a trance. He was really head over hills for this boy. He yearned to cross that fine line that separates friends and lovers. _Friends can kiss friends, right?_ Changbin just wanted to kiss him once, to get it out of his system. Maybe if he did that, he’d get over him faster.

But then again, Changbin knew that this was more than a crush. He wanted to do all the things people in relationships do if the pair doesn’t already. 

The knocking got louder and more rushed, so Changbin finally decided to get up and answer the person who is so needy in the other side of the door. 

“God, you finally answered. I thought you guys killed each other,” Chan sighed in relief before letting himself in. 

“Yeah, sure you can come in. We weren’t just sleeping at all,” Changbin mumbled. 

Chan took notice of Jisung laying on the couch before snapping his head towards Changbin. “You guys made up!” He exclaimed. “Did you guys finally confess too?”

“Shut up, Chris! He’s still sl—what? What do you mean confess?” If Changbin wasn’t fully awake before, he is now. 

Jisung stirred awake and mumbled, “Can you two please stop yelling? And can someone tell me the time?”

Chan whispered quietly, “It’s six thirty and the guys are coming over to de-stress before exams start”. Jisung cocked his head to the side and stared at Chan with his mouth wide open. 

“When were you going to tell us this?” Changbin asked.

“Well if you both weren’t passed the fuck out on the couch, you would’ve seen that I called and texted both of you.”

“OOO spicy,” Minho suddenly interrupted, letting himself in.

“Do you guys ever knock?” Jisung groaned laying back down on the couch.

”I did,” Chan answered raising his hand. “But only because I didn’t receive a text from Changbin so I thought you too finally killed each other.”

“Wow so much confidence in our friendship,” Changbin sarcastically responded. 

“Well since everyone is still alive and haven’t studied themselves into extinction, it’s time to celebrate!” Minho sung out while pulling out snacks and movies out of his backpack. 

“As long as we’re not drinking, I’m fine with that,” Changbin complied. 

“Says the person that was just drinking almost three hours ago,” Jisung mumbled. 

“Aw, I missed hanging out as a group,” Chan smiled talking to no one in particular and sat down between Changbin and Jisung, until Minho threw him a certain look. 

The doorbell rung for the umpteenth time and Hyunjin yelled from the outside, “Beautiful people are here!”

“Can we just act like we actually killed each other, please?” Jisung laughed out pointing between himself and Changbin. 

Chan opened the door for Woojin and Hyunjin and he pouted at the sight of them coming empty-handed. “Don’t tell me that all you brought to the celebration was your looks?”

“You’re damn right,” Hyunjin responded clicking his tongue and pointed at Chan with finger guns. Woojin shook his head and chuckled, “I brought bags of popcorn, that’s it.”

“Great so you guys can finally stop eating my popcorn,” Changbin called out leaning on Jisung, gaining looks from everyone. 

While the group set up for movie night, every so often Changbin would stop what he was responsible for setting up to stare at Jisung from afar. Although the thought he was being sneaky, it didn’t go unnoticed by his friends like he thought it did. As a result, Hyunjin pulled him into the kitchen to help him prepare the popcorn as well as to interrogate him. 

“So I’m assuming you guys didn’t talk,” Hyunjin casually said.

Changbin’s eyes were suddenly wide and his jaw fell slack, “I mean we talked. W-we made up, but we didn’t talk about _that_.”

“You guys are killing me,” Hyunjin groaned. “Must I help everyone out around here?”

Changbin took the hot bag of popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into the glass bowl. “What do you mean help everyone out?”

“It’s nothing,” Hyunjin mumbled. “I just wish you guys would stop tip-toeing around each other, and just kiss or something.”

Woojin peeked his head around the corner, “If they already didn’t kiss as friends.”

“Oh my god, go away.” Changbin pointed towards the living room and Woojin and Hyunjin laughed in response and retreated to the living room.

By the time the bowl was full of four bags of popcorn, Changbin returned to the living room that was full of chaos out of nowhere. 

“Do you think friends kiss friends, but in a friendly way?” Minho laughed out and Changbin and Jisung’s eyes instantly met.

"I have," Chan spoke up and the entire room fell silent. "It was drunk truth or dare." Minho suddenly spoke up, "Time to start movie night.”

“What just happened?” Jisung whispered beside Changbin, catching him off guard. 

“You’re asking me and I just came in here.” Changbin placed the glass bowl on the coffee table and flopped on the couch, waiting for everyone else in the room to get situated in their spots. 

“I put in the new Spider-Man movie,” Hyunjin lazily said from the recliner.

“How’d you get your hands on a movie that is still in the theaters?” Woojin asked no one in particular. 

“Bootleg, obviously,” Minho answered. “I have my connections and they have theirs.” 

“Wow, so when the cops pop up at the apartment, I know who to snitch on,” Jisung casually said while leaning on Changbin’s side and moving the latter’s arm around him to make sure they’re both comfortable. 

“Wow! I’m hated!” Minho exclaimed, causing Woojin to nudge him with his leg. “Stop yelling and start the movie.”

By the time the movie was ten minutes in, Changbin was unable to focus due to the boy leaning on his side. He couldn’t even focus on the fact that he’s missing all the important details in the movie. Just having his best friend this close to him after such a long time, plus the fact that he finally accepted his feelings, made his heart race. There was no doubt Jisung couldn’t feel his heart racing. 

Halfway through the movie, at the peak of the storyline, Changbin could hear a light snore in his ear. 

At first the love-stricken boy believed that his best friend was the owner of the light snores until it registered in his mind that his fingers were being mindlessly played with by Jisung. 

“It’s Chan and Minho,” Jisung whispered. “We should probably just turn it off and head to bed.”

“I’ll go get blankets and pillows for the guys,” Changbin spoke softly, brushing his thumb softly across the back of Jisung’s hand. “You should probably let go of my hand now,” he chuckled. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” Jisung snatches his hand away and moved off of Changbin so he was able to get up. 

Changbin collected blankets and pillows, just like Jisung did the night everyone got drunk. Thinking back to the night, there were so many things that Changbin wanted to say or do but couldn’t even push his drunk self to do it. 

The only accomplishment that night was falling asleep with Jisung in his bed. Tonight will be different. Changbin wanted to test the boundaries of their friendship since they were never made clear in the first place. 

When he returned back to the living room, Jisung was standing in front of the tv having a tiny debate with a very drowsy Hyunjin. 

“There was no reason for you to turn it off right before the good part,” Hyunjin argued.

“Okay, but those two are sleep,” Jisung responds pointing at Chan and Minho leaning on each other, on the floor, in a deep slumber. “Changbin’s mind was somewhere else during the majority of the movie, Woojin was scrolling on Twitter and you were dozing off.”

“That means nothing!” Hyunjin whisper yelled.

Changbin intervened by throwing a comforter over Hyunjin’s head, “It’s better if we rewatch the movie when everyone is awake.”

“He’s right,” Woojin mumbled. “Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and have been sleeping leaning on my legs thirty minutes into the movie.” Changbin placed a blanket where he and Jisung was sitting in the couch, for Woojin. “Thanks. You can just put the other two up here too.”

“Alright I’m going to bed,” Jisung called out heading straight for his room. 

It was now or never for Changbin. He tossed the last two blankets on the couch and bid goodnight to the two guys who were barely awake, before making a beeline towards Jisung’s door.

“Hey,” Changbin placed his hand on Jisung’s shoulder the same time his hand touched the doorknob. “Can we talk for a bit? Alone?”

Jisung raised his eyebrows in response, “Sure, let me just change and I guess I’ll come to your room?” Jisung said in a questioning tone.

“Yeah, s-sure.” Changbin slowly retreated to his room and started to clean up as if Jisung hasn’t seen his room disorganized before. 

After he rearranged his items around the room, Changbin changed into something more comfortable to sleep in. He sat on his bed waiting and staring at his door.

As soon as Jisung cracked the door open, Changbin’s heart began to race and his palms began to sweat. Changbin was aware that this was one of the most important moments in his life. His decision to confess to his best friend will change their relationship, either positively or negatively. This is another life or death situation.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jisung sat next to Changbin on the bed and he instantly felt his body heat up. 

“I just wanted to talk. It’s been a while since we had a normal conversation.” Changbin fell back on his bed to both relax and ease the tension.

Jisung crossed his legs on the bed and faced Changbin’s direction, “Well I mean we’re having a normal conversation now, and we had one earlier.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Changbin chuckled quietly. 

“Aww! Your little sleepy chuckle is adorable,” Jisung cooed and leaned over Changbin to pinch his cheek, and the latter’s eyes widen in response. 

“You’re a little too close to my face,” Changbin whispered.

“I wouldn’t think you would care,” Jisung whispered back. The way Jisung was leaning over Changbin, leaving very minimal space between the two, made his heart race even faster than it was before. 

“I don’t care,” Changbin paused. “But like this isn’t weird to you?” Changbin pointed his finger back and forth between himself and Jisung. 

“No? Why would it be?” 

Changbin was able to see every imperfection on his best friend’s face, not that there were many. Changbin could see Jisung’s face breaking out between his eyebrows, and placed his thumb over it. 

“What are you doing?” Jisung chuckled out. The space between the pair seemed to be decreasing, and Changbin felt Jisung’s breath hit his face. 

“You’re breaking out,” he whispered. “Are you eating okay?”

The space between the two suddenly increased and Jisung was laying beside Changbin, looking up at the ceiling now. 

“I wasn’t at first, because of stress. But I’m okay now.” 

Changbin laid on his side with his head propped up on his hand. “What was stressing you out so bad?”

“You.” 

“I’m sorry about sleeping around—why’d you just roll your eyes?”

“It wasn’t the fact that you were sleeping around,” Jisung sighed out. 

“Wait,” Changbin started. “What did I do?”

Jisung chuckled in response, “You’re cute.” 

Changbin’s ears turned red for the first time that night, and he noticed a smirk on Jisung’s face. 

“I’m so confused, Jisungie. What did I do?” He sat up and leaned over Jisung this time. “Why are you smiling?” He whispered. 

“I like you, Changbin.”

Changbin kept his position over Jisung and blinked continuously. “What do you mean you like me? Aren’t you supposed to since we’re best friends?”

Jisung closed his eyes for a brief second and sighed, “Changbin I have romantic feelings for you, dumbass. I also know that you feel the same.”

Changbin continued to blink continuously until Jisung tried to sit up, forcing them to both sit back up. “Why are you still sitting there emotionless and blinking?”

“How’d you know I like you?” Changbin whispered. 

“At first I had no idea, until the night everyone was over and we were drinking,” Jisung replied softly while taking Changbin’s hand. 

Changbin stared at his hand being held and started to internally freak out. For weeks he was sure that Jisung hated him and would probably hate him more once he confessed, but here they are. Sitting in a comfortable silence and holding each other’s hand. 

“How long?” Jisung whispered. 

“A long ass time. Remember about almost a year after we met I kept rambling about how much I hate this person for confusing me emotionally?”

Jisung softly smiled, “That person was me? So it’s been about four or five years.”

“Yeah,” Changbin paused. “Do you mind if I kissed you?”

Jisung burst out laughing causing Changbin’s expression to fall. Jisung squeezed the latter’s hand to reassure him that his laughter wasn’t meant to be taken the wrong way. “Maybe after you take me out on a proper date.”

“That’s not fair!” Changbin whispered-yelled. “You literally had your lips like four inches away from mine, what did you expect?”

Jisung placed his thumb over Changbin’s lips the same way he placed his thumb on his forehead. “I was just trying to see what you would do. I knew what to expect when you asked to talk to me. _Alone_.”

“I feel betrayed,” Changbin rose from his bed and pointed towards his door. “Okay we confessed to each other, you can go back to your room.” 

Jisung pouted in response, “I was hoping to sleep in here, I told Hyunjin he could sleep in my room.”

“I guess you can sleep in here,” Changbin turned the light off and jumped into his bed, taking Jisung down with him. After the pair got comfortable in the same cuddling position they always lay in, Jisung softly spoke, “About that date—“

“After exams. I hope you know that’ll count as your gift though,” Changbin laughed out. 

“I’m fine with that. Also, our friends.”

“Let them find out on their own since they’re nosy anyway.” Jisung hummed in response indicating that he was close to falling asleep and eventually did. 

Changbin, however, stayed up longer than he anticipated. Everything he did with Jisung as a best friend has a romantic meaning about it. Just the thought of walking around in public acting like a couple had Changbin smiling like an idiot. 

Changbin stayed up until nearly four am with his mind racing about Jisung, his own upcoming exams, and ideas about their first date. 

He thought that since he fell asleep so peacefully and calmly, everything would be fine in the morning. Instead of waking up to Jisung’s face, Changbin woke up to a shrieking Hyunjin standing in front of his door frame with the door wide open. 

“Are you guys together now?”

Changbin groaned loudly and glanced at Jisung’s sleeping figure before throwing his pillow at Hyunjin so he could leave. 

Hyunjin laughed at the flying pillow and ran into the living room, “I’m telling the internet!”

Changbin rolled his eyes in response and shifted Jisung around so he could take the pillow from under his head. “The least you could’ve done was become my pillow, Binnie,” Jisung mumbled. 

“You’re right, go back to sleep. Sorry, love.” Changbin pecked his forehead and went right back to sleep, so he could prepare himself for the chaos that is going to happen for sure later on.


	6. Part 5.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poor chapter got deleted half way through writing it, so I’m not as confident as I was with the first draft. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my trash story though! (& DEFINITELY look out for a spin off in the near future)

Jisung was more than aware of the change in Changbin's sex life. He brought twice as many girls over than he used to and is staying out later than he used to. Not knowing the exact reason, Jisung assumed that his best friend was doing this as a result of all the pent up stress from the upcoming exams. It bothered Jisung though. The assumption that Changbin has an obvious crush on him, which he doesn’t see, the latter’s increase in sexual activity, and his own crush that has been getting worse each day. Using Changbin's sex life as the reason, Jisung avoided him every time he came around or tried talking to him.

Since it was reading day and Jisung needed a distraction before he loses his mind, he chose to meet with Hyunjin at the same diner the group of friends met at before. Other than hanging out with his old friend, Jisung had ulterior motives. Since everyone is all buddy buddy after drinking together, Jisung assumed that Hyunjin knows why Changbin is acting like a satyromaniac.

"It's literally the last day before exams start and you call me to meet up. What's bothering you this time?" Hyunjin casually says while sipping his smoothie. 

Jisung scoffs, "What if I just wanted to see my friend? Plus I needed a break from studying, that's all I've been doing for weeks."

“So that’s why he kept asking about you,” Hyunjin mumbled. 

“What?”

"You must be so stressed out that you're hearing things now. But you called me many times prior. The first time you called you were freaking out about a paper."

"I needed help and I knew you studied zoology for like two years."

"It was an easy topic! What about the second time? You called me to get food together and then started to rant about one of the girls Changbin brought over."

"I thought she ate my cereal," Jisung mumbled.

"Well did she?"

"No, Changbin did. But technically she did too since they shared it."

Hyunjin sighed before opening up the menu preparing for Jisung's next rant. "My point is, Jisung, is that every time something is bothering you, you contact me,” he paused for a brief moment, “Wait is it about him again?"

Jisung's eyes avoided Hyunjin's, "What do you mean again?"

“Oh, you don’t remember.” Jisung shook his head no in response. “Oh, you poor soul,” Hyunjin continued. “You don’t remember calling me while you were at that party?”

"No..." Jisung trailed off. “What happened? What did I say?”

Hyunjin cleared his throat and did what he thought was the best impression known to man, “Changbin and his stupid little smile. He’s just standing there looking all cute and shit and smiling at these girls. Do you think that’s how he gets in their pants? Maybe I just need to get into h—“

“Oh my god please stop. I don’t want to hear anymore,” Jisung sighed. “And he is not the reason why I called you, I'm just stressed cause of my exams."

"Bullshit!" Hyunjin exclaimed gaining the whole diner’s attention. “Sorry sorry. Continue with your lunches.”

Jisung chuckled quietly, “Things are just awkward between us and it doesn’t help that I don’t want to be around him while I can’t even confirm my own feelings,” he confessed. 

“And why do you think things are awkward, my dear Jisung? Did it ever occur to you that you are known for making things awkward?”

“I am _not_ ,” Jisung gasped in surprise. Hyunjin stared at him with a look that was letting him know that he’s full of shit. “Okay, so maybe I did make things awkward, but he didn’t even bother me about it. He’s usually up my ass when I’m annoyed with him, that’s why I’m so restless about it. He’s not acting like normal Changbin.”

“Because he’s not bothering you to see why you’re ignoring him? That’s why you have your panties in a bunch?” Hyunjin rolled his eyes and sighed out in an exasperated tone, “God, you guys are so oblivious!”

“What—That’s not the main reason why I’m bothered.” Jisung paused and closed the distance between their faces. “What’s really bothering me though is the amount of sex he’s having. It’s not normal,” he whispered.

Hyunjin stared at him until he busted out in a laughing fit. “You...are...so...dense,” he said between laughter.

“I am not dense you jackass,” Jisung puffed out his cheeks and Hyunjin pinched them.

“You’re so adorable, no wonder Changbin is head over heels for you. And you are really dense, Changbin is only doing this because he’s trying to distract himself from you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, now please stop wallowing in your sorrows. Go talk to him. Y’all are literally best friends—who just happen to have feelings for each other—but it’s weird having you two texting me and calling me about each other. If he won’t talk to you, you talk to him first. Don’t wait around for him to speak up if it truly bothers you. Communication works both ways.” Hyunjin got up from the booth and paid for his smoothie, “Please go home and talk to him, as your former best friend I’m demanding you.”

Jisung watched Hyunjin walk out the diner and throw him a thumbs up before turning the corner and disappearing. He stayed at the table recollecting his thoughts. This whole time Jisung had this thought in his head that Changbin was just messing around with his emotions like he does with everyone else. 

Jisung rushed back to the apartment but he wasn’t expecting that he was going to stand in front of the door feeling nervous practicing how he was going to start their conversation.

_‘Hey, Binnie can we talk?’_

_‘Changbin, we need to talk.’_

_‘Hey Bin, I need to talk to you about something.’_

_‘Hey, do you have time to talk?’_

Four rehearsals later, Jisung was ready to come clean to his best friend about everything. He placed his hand on the doorknob and swung the door open. 

“Hey, Changbin we need to—oh I didn’t know you were going to have company again.” He expected Changbin to be in the living room sprawled out on the couch, which he was. What he did not expect to see was another random stranger, this time a male, in the apartment.

“It was a last minute thing, sorry I should’ve texted you.” It’s always bad timing when Jisung wants to try to speak up. He feels like it’s his fault though. As soon as Jisung started to avoid Changbin, the latter was craving human interaction since his only friend acted like he wanted nothing to do with him.

“You never tell me about company ahead of time, so what’s the difference now?” 

“I usually do tell you?”

“Changbin, you tell me five minutes before you walk through that door with the said girl attached to your hip.”

Jisung glanced towards the guy sitting on the floor with his mouth full of chips. Various ideas ran through his mind about a random guy being over until it registered. This must’ve been the friend that Changbin brought up when they were drinking.

“Are you even going to introduce us? The poor guy is just sitting there munching on chips and listening to us arguing. He probably doesn’t even know my name.”

“I actually do. I’m Felix, it’s nice to meet you Jisung.” 

“How—“ 

“I talk about you every now and then to Felix.” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in response and glanced towards the pair before muttering a quiet apology and retreating to his room to call Hyunjin again, but this time he didn’t answer. 

From: Hyunjinnie  
Received: 2:30 pm, April 27  
I’m busy I’ll call you back later. I’m guessing you either bitched out or he isn’t there?

Jisung tossed his phone in his lounging chair and flopped on his bed. So much for talking everything out. He waited patiently for Hyunjin to call back, which he never did. Five minutes later, Jisung was dozing off sprawled out across the bed.

Due to the random yelling coming from the living room, Jisung’s cat nap quickly ended. It’s always like this when Changbin has company over. Jisung locks himself in his room and eventually falls asleep, but is usually interrupted by noise. 

Jisung was getting ready to storm into the living to tell Changbin and his friend to quiet down, but as soon as he opened his door, he heard Felix packing his things up and quickly left the apartment. 

Soon after, Chan came through the door. “I need to do one of my weekly visits—oh the tension is weird in here.”

“Well hello to you too, Chan”. Jisung rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

“The tension is weird though, but hey Jisungie. Hey Bin. Who was that leaving?”

“My friend, Felix, from school. It was nice to stay and chat with you but I got somewhere to be,” Changbin replied quickly like he was going to be late to an event.

“But I just got here,” Chan whined. 

“Excuse me,” Jisung cleared his throat, “I’m still here.”

“You’re right,” Chan smiled at Jisung and threw him finger guns. “But where are you going Bin?”

“Probably a mid-day booty call,” Jisung mumbled while pouring himself some water. 

Changbin glanced towards Jisung in the kitchen, and Jisung stared back at him. “I’ll be back later, bye guys,” Changbin leaned over to whisper something in Chan’s ear then rushed out the door.

“What was that about?” Jisung questioned while walking towards the couch to turn the tv on. 

“It was nothing, he was just telling me about something we talked about a few weeks ago,” Chan hopped on the couch to join him. “How’s studying going? Is it stressful?”

“Eh not so much,” Jisung replied while flipping through channels. “My studying just consists of me going through my own notes and the instructor’s notes.”

“You seem so out of it though, are you getting enough sleep?” 

Jisung side-eyed Chan as if he was trying to look straight through him. “I’m going, to be honest with you here,” Jisung paused and Chan looked at him wide-eyed. 

“O-oh go on, what’s up,” Chan stuttered.

“You look more tired than anyone, you should worry about the amount of sleep you get before you worry about me.”

The whole room got quiet and Chan was looking at Jisung in pure shock before laughing uncontrollably. “Okay, something is obviously on your mind, you are never this blunt.”

Jisung sighed before laying across the couch, placing his legs across Chan’s lap. “If this is about Changbin, it’s nothing.”

Chan smirked, “I didn’t say anything about Changbin. So does that mean he’s been on your mind lately?”

“No! I didn’t mean it in that way. I...just...ugh,” Jisung groaned. “He’s driving me nuts.”

“Oh, how so?” Chan asked. Jisung could hear the smile radiating off his face. “Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled. 

“So you’re gay now, nice to know,” Chan tried to say without smiling hard. 

“Why are you smiling!” Jisung whined. “This is rough, you don’t know how this feels Chan!”

Chan was trying to hold back a laugh, and placed a hand on Jisung’s knee, “It’s okay Han. It’s not the end of the world. Why are you having a hard time with this?”

“Because he’s my best friend Chan!” Jisung exclaimed before sitting up, “I want to talk to him about it, but every time I try to its always bad timing. I don’t know what to do,” Jisung whined. 

“Let me work my magic then,” Chan pulled his phone out his front pocket before tapping away at his screen. “I’ll be on my way then, my work here is done.” Chan pushed Jisung’s legs off of his own and shot up from the couch.

“Excuse me? What work?” Jisung questioned him with confusion laced in his voice. 

“Ask your bestie,” Chan winked at Jisung and walked out the door leaving him alone. 

The entire time he waited for Changbin to finally come back, Jisung laid lazily on the couch flipping through channels. After flipping through the guide twice, he tossed the remote on the recliner and hung his upper body off of the couch out of boredom. 

About five minutes later, the front door opened and Changbin came through the door with a worried look on his face. Jisung raised from the couch and greeted him with a small smile. “Oh, you’re back.” It was nice talking to Changbin again, after what felt like an eternity. 

“Yeah, Chan texted me saying you needed me? What’s wrong?” 

“He texted you saying that I needed you?” Changbin shook his head yes and sat down on the couch and placed the gift bag on the table. 

“Is that his?” Jisung asked while pointing at the bag. “Sure is,” Changbin replied.

Jisung knew that Chan had something up his sleeve since that night everyone got drunk, he was just waiting to use the opportunity. “Give it to him a week after everyone else, I cannot believe him,” he laughed out. 

“God, I missed your laugh,” Changbin whispered and Jisung heard him as if he was saying it in his ear. 

“I missed talking to your fat head,” Jisung replied smiling. “Then why’d you stop talking to me?” Changbin raised his voice catching Jisung off guard, “Why’d you make me feel like you hated me?”

Jisung looked at his best friend in shock and leaned over to hug his head, “I’m sorry Binnie. I just have a lot going on and you sleeping around more than you used to was getting under my skin.”

“I’m sorry, Jisungie,” he mumbled. “All you have to do is ask me and I’ll stop,” Changbin tried saying it clear, but due to Jisung holding his head, it came out muffled. 

Jisung let go and returned to his spot, “You don’t have to do that, Changbin. That’s who you are as a person. If you were to stop, it would be like snatching part of your personality away.” Although he hated it, it felt like he was forcing Changbin to change himself for him. 

“No it’s okay,” Changbin smiled. “I feel like it was part of the reason you were pushing me away. Plus my dick needs a break,” he laughed out causing Jisung to join him. 

“You’re disgusting. Stop talking to me about your dick and your sex sessions, it’s weird.”

“We’re best friends, shut up it comes with the package. Also...” Changbin paused for a second before looking straight into Jisung’s eyes, “what else has been bothering you?”

“Can we talk about that later?” he whispered avoiding Changbin’s eyes. “I missed talking to you about random things.” 

“Do you need some liquid courage? Since you don’t get drunk easily?” 

“Sure,” Jisung laughed out. “What about you though?”

“I’ll be okay,” Changbin replied while going to the kitchen. “Plus we’re best friends, nothing new will spill out my mouth. You know me like the back of your hand.”

Jisung sighed quietly and leaned back in the couch waiting for Changbin. This liquid courage is going to be the main reason for every event that is going to happen for the rest of the day. 

Changbin placed the two cups on the table in front of them and laid across the couch, placing his head on Jisung’s abdomen and wrapped both of his arms around him. “Do you remember how we met?” Changbin asked quietly. 

“I’m pretty sure it was at a party, where everyone was underage drinking,” he responded before taking a sip. 

“I’m pretty sure I was crossfaded,” Changbin laughed out. “Life was rough around that time.”

Jisung glanced down at him and saw a focused look in his eyes. “Yeah...” he trailed off. “I still don’t forgive your parents for kicking you out.”

“I don’t blame them,” Changbin started. “I kept causing them trouble and kept spending my money on stupid shit. Plus I wasn’t doing anything with my life at the moment.”

“But they didn’t have to turn off all your bank cards. What type of parent cuts their child completely out of their lives?” Jisung questioned even though he already knew the answer.

“Jisungie,” Changbin started, “I’m okay where I am now. If it wasn’t for my parents kicking me out, we wouldn’t have met and we wouldn’t have become best friends who bought this nice apartment together.” 

“You’re right. Sorry for getting overly emotional, Binnie,” Jisung responded. Although it seems like centuries ago, the topic always got under his skin. The entire situation was the main reason why Jisung has so much respect for Changbin. He was on his own, with no support, and even though everyone pitied him, Changbin thought nothing of it. 

Changbin squeezed his arms around Jisung. “It’s okay. It’s a touchy topic and you’re the person who stuck around during my worst. So it’s no surprise that it upsets you.” 

Jisung felt his face heat up and had the sudden urge to punch Changbin for making him feel giddy inside. “Ew, you’re making me feel all mushy. Please stop.” He pushed Changbin off of him, causing the latter to laugh. Then Jisung increased the space between them and sat closer to the arm of the couch. “You’re already acting clingy and you didn’t even start drinking yet.”

Changbin stared at his best friend in pure shock, “You usually like when I’m clingy. What is this new front you’re putting up?” He asked after finally picking up his drink and drinking some.

Jisung felt his face heat up again, and Changbin immediately noticed and chuckled, “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

Since Changbin wasn’t forcing any answers out of Jisung, he instantly relaxed and took a gulp from his drink, quickly swallowing down the bitter liquid. “Speaking of fronts,” he started and stopped himself before he brought up the topic he wanted to avoid. 

Changbin smiled mischievously at Jisung and cuddled up against him again like he was previously. “Continue,” he smiled with his chin digging into Jisung’s stomach.

Jisung pushed Changbin’s head off of his stomach, out of instinct since the latter does have a sharp chin. But Changbin held Jisung’s waist tighter. “Let me lay here,” he whined like a toddler.

“You were digging your chin into my stomach, Bin. If you were not aware, you have a sharp chin.” Jisung grabbed his head and placed it on his thigh. “You can lay there and dig your sharp ass chin into my thigh.”

Changbin shifted around getting comfortable, “I miss us hanging out like this,” he mumbled. 

“Me too,” Jisung replied quietly, playing with Changbin’s ear out of instinct since it was something the pair did on a regular. “Sorry I was acting like an ass towards you.”

“Stop apologizing. We’re best friends, there’s nothing you could do that would make me stop liking you.” Changbin whispered at the end.

“This reminds me of when we met Chan and when his weekly visits started,” Jisung chuckled.

“We were fighting?” Changbin questioned. 

“Yeah,” Jisung started while taking another sip from his liquid courage. “It was the first month we were living here. You brought a girl over when I was in class and she broke my favorite glass.”

“Ah I remember,” Changbin quietly responded. “You were yelling at me, and ended up causing Chan to knock on the door and check on us.”

“That’s when his infamous ‘weekly visits’ started, just to make sure we wouldn’t kill each other,” Jisung chuckled quietly.

“But why does this remind you of that?” Changbin questioned. 

“Because after Chan forced us to talk and forgive each other, I remember telling you ‘No matter how many girls you bring over and destroy the apartment, you’ll always be my best friend.’” Jisung suddenly stopped playing with Changbin’s ear and slowly moved his hand through his hair, playing with the small strands.

The action made Changbin let out a soft hum. “You’re going to make me fall asleep right here,” he whispered. 

Jisung smiled softly and patted his head. “It’s okay. You need to sleep, you seem stressed about something.” This was nice. It was times like this where Jisung wanted to overstep the friend zone. However, when it comes down to their friendship, you could never tell the difference between an intimate relationship between two friends or an intimate relationship between two partners. 

Jisung felt Changbin’s breathing even out, indicating that he fell asleep. The warmth of his best friend mixed with the alcohol led Jisung back to the tired state he was in earlier and eventually fell asleep with his hand resting in Changbin’s hair.

-

Like before, Jisung was rudely awakened by yelling that he could recognize as Chan. “Can you two please stop yelling?” He mumbled. And can someone tell me the time?”

Chan whispered quietly, “It’s six thirty and the guys are coming over to de-stress before exams start”. Jisung cocked his head to the side and stared at Chan with his mouth wide open. 

“When were you going to tell us this?” Changbin asked.

“Well if you both weren’t passed the fuck out on the couch, you would’ve seen that I called and texted both of you.” 

“OOO spicy,” Minho suddenly interrupted, letting himself in.

“Do you guys ever knock?” Jisung groaned rolling his eyes and laying falling back on the couch.

”I did,” Chan answered raising his hand. “But only because I didn’t receive a text from Changbin so I thought you too finally killed each other.”

“Wow so much confidence in our friendship,” Changbin sarcastically responded. 

“Well since everyone is still alive and haven’t studied themselves into extinction, it’s time to celebrate!” Minho sung out while pulling out snacks and movies out of his backpack. 

“As long as we’re not drinking, I’m fine with that,” Changbin complied. 

“Says the person that was just drinking almost three hours ago,” Jisung mumbled. 

“Aw, I missed hanging out as a group,” Chan smiled talking to no one in particular and sat down between Changbin and Jisung until Minho threw him a certain look. 

The doorbell rung indicating that the boys got more visitors. Which could be identified as Hyunjin, since he began to yell from the other side of the door, “Beautiful people are here!”

“Can we just act like we actually killed each other, please?” Jisung laughed out pointing between himself and Changbin. 

Chan opened the door for Woojin and Hyunjin and he pouted at the sight of them coming empty-handed. “Don’t tell me that all you brought to the celebration was your looks?”

“You’re damn right,” Hyunjin responded clicking his tongue and pointed at Chan with finger guns. Woojin shook his head and chuckled, “I brought bags of popcorn, that’s it.”

“Great so you guys can finally stop eating my popcorn,” Changbin called out leaning on Jisung, gaining a look from the entire living room. 

When it comes to movie night, everyone is responsible for setting up one thing: rearranging the furniture, setting up the snacks, putting the movies in order, and setting up the tv. 

However, it took a while for the boys to actually start setting up. Minho and Chan were arguing about the type of movies that Minho brought over, Woojin was watching them instead of moving the table and Hyunjin snatched Changbin away to help him start the popcorn. 

“Can you two just ignore the selection of movies and help me move the furniture since Hyunjin stole Changbin away?” 

Minho wiggled his eyebrows at Jisung, “Does that make you jealous that your old bestie snatched your new bestie out the room?”

Jisung scoffed and rolled his eyes out of annoyance, “How does that even correlate with what I just said? I’m just saying it was Changbin’s job to move the furniture around and Hyunjin snatched him away.”

The boys in the living room laughed in response and Chan pinched Jisung’s cheek as well. “We’re just teasing you, Changbin looked like he was lost in thought anyway.”

“So it explains why he was dragged away,” Woojin finished while heading towards the kitchen. 

“Okay so now I guess the three of us are responsible for moving the stuff around,” Jisung sighed while pushing the recliner. 

"Cheer up," Minho called out realizing that Hyunjin and Woojin came back. “Did you really make him do the snacks by himself?”

“He kicked us out the kitchen!” Woojin feigned innocent. “You provoked him,” Hyunjin laughed. 

“Makes sense, since he kicked you two out after being dragged away,” Chan replied. 

“What was said?” Jisung questioned.

“Friends kissing friends,” Woojin shrugged before finally moving the coffee table. 

“That was not the plan, Woojin!” Minho exclaimed, throwing one of the throw pillows at him. 

“Plan?” Jisung tilted his head to the side out of confusion. 

“Woojin, you’re going to fuck everything up!” Chan joined the quarrel. 

“I’m so confused. What plan guys?” Jisung was talking to himself at this point and Hyunjin took notice and brought his attention to the selection of movies. 

“Ignore them. They’re talking nonsense. Can you help me pick out a movie?” Hyunjin presented the collection of movies on the coffee table. 

“Sure,” Jisung replied wearily before shifting his attention to the table. The guys were still bickering back and forth, but quieter than they previously were. 

“Have you seen the new Spider-man yet?” Jisung picked up the movie before realizing that it is still being shown in the theater. “Wait,” he started.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a bootleg movie,” Hyunjin chuckled. “Let’s just start with this.” The pair stood up from the floor and as soon as the DVD was put in, the guys stopped bickering and Minho spoke loudly. 

“Do you think friends kiss friends, but in a friendly way?” Minho laughed out and Changbin and Jisung’s eyes instantly met. Jisung definitely felt his heart jump when their eyes met, but Changbin’s eyes had an unreadable expression in them. 

"I have," Chan spoke up and the atmosphere in the room felt thick. "It was drunk truth or dare." Minho suddenly spoke up, "Time to start movie night.”

Jisung tried to brush off whatever feeling he had and walked over to Changbin. “What just happened?” he whispered. 

“You’re asking me and I just came in here.” Changbin placed the glass bowl on the coffee table and flopped on the couch, Jisung followed suit and cuddled into Changbin’s side. 

“I put in the new Spider-Man movie,” Hyunjin lazily said from the recliner.

“How’d you get your hands on a movie that is still in the theaters?” Woojin asked no one in particular. 

“Bootleg, obviously,” Minho answered. “I have my connections and they have theirs,” he responded from the floor.

“Wow, so when the cops pop up at the apartment, I know who to snitch on,” Jisung casually said trying to get comfortable on Changbin, thus moving the latter’s arm around him to make sure they’re both comfortable. 

“Wow! I’m hated!” Minho exclaimed, causing Woojin to nudge him with his leg. “Stop yelling and start the movie.”

Halfway into the movie, Jisung was absentmindedly playing with Changbin’s fingers and felt relaxed to the point that he wanted to fall asleep. As soon as his eyes fluttered shut, light snores to his right drew both his and Changbin’s attention. 

“It’s Chan and Minho,” Jisung whispered. “We should probably just turn it off and head to bed.”

“I’ll go get blankets and pillows for the guys,” Changbin spoke softly, brushing his thumb softly across the back of Jisung’s hand, causing the latter’s heart to race. “You should probably let go of my hand now,” Changbin chuckled. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” Jisung snatches his hand away and moved off of Changbin so he was able to get up.

When Changbin left the room, Jisung got up to turn the movie off and Hyunjin began to protest. “I was watching that!” He exclaimed. 

“Shhh!” Both Woojin and Jisung responded because Chan and Minho were asleep on the floor. “This is homophobic,” Hyunjin groaned out.

“Homop—Hyunjin you’re not even gay,” Jisung pointed out. 

“You’re right, but still! There was no reason for you to turn it off right before the good part,” Hyunjin argued.

“Okay, but those two are sleep,” Jisung responds pointing at Chan and Minho leaning against each other. “Changbin’s mind was somewhere else during the majority of the movie, Woojin was scrolling on Twitter and you were dozing off.”

“That means nothing!” Hyunjin whisper yelled.

Changbin returned with blankets and called himself intervening by throwing a comforter over Hyunjin’s head, “It’s better if we rewatch the movie when everyone is awake.”

“He’s right,” Woojin mumbled. “Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and have been sleeping leaning on my legs 30 minutes into the movie.” Changbin placed a blanket where he and Jisung was sitting on the couch, for Woojin. “Thanks. You can just put the other two up here too.”

“Alright I’m going to bed,” Jisung called out heading straight for his room. As soon as his hand touched the handle to his door, a hand was on his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Changbin started. “Can we talk for a bit? Alone?”

Jisung’s heart started beating a mile a minute again, and raised his eyebrows in response, “Sure, let me just change and I guess I’ll come to your room?” he said in a questioning tone.

“Yeah, s-sure.” 

Jisung slipped into his room and started mindlessly looking around for something to put on. _I mean what would you change into if your crush, who is also your best friend, asked to talk alone?_ Jisung slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and fell back on his bed, to pass time. Jisung didn’t know what to prepare himself for. It’s not like they haven’t been in each other’s room before, but it was the energy between them that made Jisung nervous. 

It was now or never. Whatever happens between them tonight, Jisung can definitely say he didn’t bitch out this time.

When Jisung left his room, he noticed the faint sound of the tv in the living room. “Hyunjinnie?”

“Oh you’re still awake,” Hyunjin sat up from the recliner and patted the armrest. 

“No, I’m good. You can sleep in my room if you want tonight. I know how uncomfortable that recliner can get.”

Hyunjin squinted his eyes at Jisung, “Where are you going—wait. You and Changbin?”

Jisung chuckled and headed back into the hallway, “Not yet,” he called out. 

“I want all the details in the morning Han Jisung!” Hyunjin shot off from the recliner and patted Jisung in his back. “I’m counting on you, tonight.”

Jisung smiled in response and headed towards Changbin’s room. When he cracked the door open, Changbin had that same unreadable expression he wore earlier and it worried Jisung. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Jisung sat next to Changbin and he could tell the boy was nervous about something. The way his eyes kept darting around the room, his weary smile, and this expression he’s wearing on his face.

“I just wanted to talk. It’s been a while since we had a normal conversation.” Changbin fell back on his bed, and the air was starting to feel more comfortable. 

Jisung crossed his legs on the bed and faced Changbin’s direction, “Well I mean we’re having a normal conversation now, and we had one earlier.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Changbin chuckled quietly. 

“Aww! Your little sleepy chuckle is adorable,” Jisung cooed and leaned over Changbin to pinch his cheek, and the latter’s eyes widen in response. Jisung has no idea what he was doing. He was sick of acting like the pair didn’t have a shift in their relationship, so this was his way of testing the waters to see how Changbin would react.

“You’re a little too close to my face,” Changbin whispered.

“I wouldn’t think you would care,” Jisung whispered back. Jisung could feel Changbin’s heart racing. It made him proud, just the fact that Jisung could make him nervous just from doing simple things was increasing his ego, he wanted to act bolder.

“I don’t care,” Changbin paused. “But like this isn’t weird to you?” Changbin pointed his finger back and forth between himself and Jisung. 

“No? Why would it be?” 

Changbin didn’t respond, instead, he placed his thumb in between Jisung’s eyebrows and faintly smiled. “What are you doing?” Jisung chuckled out moving his face closer to Changbin.

“You’re breaking out,” he whispered. “Are you eating okay?”

Jisung instantly increased the space between the two and he laid beside Changbin, looking up at the ceiling now. He definitely didn’t want to talk about his face breaking out while he was trying to test his courage. 

“I wasn’t at first, because of stress. But I’m okay now,” he mumbled.

Jisung noticed that Changbin laid on his side with his head propped up on his hand, but he didn’t look towards the latter. “What was stressing you out so bad?”

“You.” 

“I’m sorry about sleeping around—why’d you just roll your eyes?” Changbin frantically asked.

“It wasn’t the fact that you were sleeping around,” Jisung sighed out. 

“Wait,” Changbin started. “What did I do?”

Jisung chuckled in response, “You’re cute.” His response made Changbin’s face heat up and Jisung smirked because that was his doing. 

“I’m so confused, Jisungie. What did I do?” Changbin sat up and leaned over Jisung, and the latter started smiling softly. “Why are you smiling?” He whispered. 

“I like you, Changbin,” he whispered.

Changbin kept his position over Jisung and blinked continuously. “What do you mean you like me? Aren’t you supposed to since we’re best friends?”

Jisung closed his eyes for a brief second and sighed, “Changbin I have romantic feelings for you, dumbass. I also know that you feel the same.”

Changbin continued to blink continuously until Jisung tried to sit up, forcing them to both sit back up. “Why are you still sitting there emotionless and blinking?”

“How’d you know I like you?” Changbin whispered. 

“At first I had no idea, until the night everyone was over and we were drinking,” Jisung replied softly while taking Changbin’s hand. This felt different. Out of all the things the pair would do, that would usually make others turn their attention to them, this was new. They would never hold hands, and it wasn’t because of the society around them. They just never saw a reason to. 

“How long?” Jisung whispered. 

“A long ass time. Remember about almost a year after we met I kept rambling about how much I hate this person for confusing me emotionally?”

Jisung softly smiled, “That person was me? So it’s been about four or five years.”

“Yeah,” Changbin paused. “Do you mind if I kissed you?”

Jisung burst out laughing causing Changbin’s expression to fall. Jisung squeezed the latter’s hand to reassure him that his laughter wasn’t meant to be taken the wrong way. “Maybe after you take me out on a proper date.”

“That’s not fair!” Changbin whispered-yelled. “You literally had your lips like four inches away from mine, what did you expect?”

Jisung placed his thumb over Changbin’s lips the same way he placed his thumb on his forehead. “I was just trying to see what you would do. I knew what to expect when you asked to talk to me. _Alone_.”

“I feel betrayed,” Changbin rose from his bed and pointed towards his door. “Okay we confessed to each other, you can go back to your room.” 

Jisung pouted in response, “I was hoping to sleep in here, I told Hyunjin he could sleep in my room.”

“I guess you can sleep in here,” Changbin turned the light off and jumped into his bed, taking Jisung down with him. After the pair got comfortable in the same cuddling position they always lay in, Jisung softly spoke, “About that date—“

“After exams. I hope you know that’ll count as your gift though,” Changbin laughed out. 

“I’m fine with that. Also, our friends.”

“Let them find out on their own since they’re nosy anyway.” Jisung hummed in response indicating that he was close to falling asleep and eventually did.

By the time he was awake in the morning, he felt Changbin’s presence on the other side of the bed, but it felt completely different now. When the boys usually cuddled, there was that usual ‘I don’t want to let you go’ type cuddling. But now, the energy was different behind it. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and Hyunjin was shrieking in response to the sight in front of him. “Are you guys together now?”

Changbin groaned in response and Jisung felt the bed move abruptly. That’s when he heard Hyunjin laugh and his voice sounding far away, “I’m telling the internet!”

Jisung felt Changbin shifting him around and his pillow was stolen from under his head. “The least you could’ve done was become my pillow, Binnie,” he mumbled. 

“You’re right, go back to sleep. Sorry, love.” Changbin pecked his forehead and Jisung widened his eyes as his face heated up. Changbin cuddled against Jisung and his soft snores returned. This felt great. Not the fact that Changbin was practically drooling on him, but the fact that they don’t have to tip-toe around each other anymore. 

Jisung decided to go back to sleep before preparing for this long day ahead of them because their friends are not going to let them live.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters one and two on Tumblr


End file.
